O Espião Que Me Amava
by bbcw
Summary: Rony é um agente secreto e trabalha para o departamento de aurores. Hermione é uma agente dos aurores dos Estados Unidos. O que acontecem quando um tem a missão de espionar o outro?
1. Assassinato

**Capítulo 1**

**Assassinato**

- Chamada urgente, repetindo, chamada urgente – a voz grossa soava intensamente nos ouvidos das pessoas que ocupavam a pequena sala.

- O que houve? – perguntou um rapaz alto com a barba por fazer.

- Ataque em Chelsea – respondeu um homem corpulento que entrava na sala. – Precisamos seguir rapidamente para lá.

- Não temos tempo – chiou o rapaz, muito preocupado. – Vai demorar em torno de meia hora para levar nossa equipe pra lá.

- Vá organizando a equipe e não se preocupe, Smooth. Nós já temos um homem indo na frente para cuidar de tudo.

- Vocês o chamaram? – o agente Smooth parecia muito assustado.

- Sim – respondeu o chefe, com uma careta de desgosto. – O caso é um pouco mais grave do que o normal.

Smooth murmurou alguma coisa olhando para o céu e correu para fora da sala, enquanto seu chefe prendia um bilhete na perna de uma coruja.

xXx

O nome dele é Ronald Weasley. Seu trabalho é muito simples: chegar antes dos outros. Não entendeu? Tudo bem, poucas pessoas que não integram o serviço de segurança do Ministério da Magia compreendem a importância desse trabalho.

Quando alguma coisa que abale a segurança dos bruxos ou trouxas acontece, a equipe de segurança do Ministério é avisada e eles preparam sua equipe para cuidar do estrago e dar um jeito nos culpados. Porém, do momento em que essa equipe fica sabendo do incidente até a hora que eles chegam no lugar onde ele aconteceu, há um tempo em que pistas importantes podem ser modificadas ou apagadas e culpados podem fugir ou prolongar seu crime. É por isso que o Ministério contratou uma pessoa para chegar lá antes e impedir que desastres aconteçam. E essa pessoa é Ronald Weasley.

Seus dedos estavam calejados e suas mãos suavam, mas nada disso o impedia de segurar com firmeza sua vassoura, pois não havia nada que ele fizesse melhor que voar. Quer dizer, talvez desarmar bombas ou aquele soco de esquerda... Mas o manejo de vassouras era uma de suas melhores qualidades. Rony chegou tão rápido ao seu destino que até se desanimou um pouco. Ele adorava voar, por isso não aparatava para os lugares que era chamado. Por maior que fosse a emergência, sua vassoura sempre chegava antes que qualquer bruxo perito em aparatar.

- Bem, bem, bem... Vamos ver qual é a boa por aqui...

Ele seguiu calmamente pela pequena rua escura, onde os habitantes dormiam profundamente. "Pobres trabalhadores cansados que não percebem nada", pensou Rony. Quando chegou ao fim da rua sem saída, olhou de cima a baixo o prédio de quatro andares a sua frente.

Parecia um prédio caindo aos pedaços, mas ele abrigava uma organização secreta de aurores banidos pelo Ministério. Rony aproximou-se da janela sem vidros e passou o dedo pela parede interior do prédio. Alguns segundos depois, a janela prolongou-se até o chão e ele entrou com tranqüilidade.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou uma voz de algum lugar no meio da escuridão da grande sala. – Identifique-se logo, nós estamos armados.

- Sou eu, Hogan – disse Rony, olhando para as colunas procurando pelas pessoas que estariam escondidas atrás delas. – O Balaço.

- Seu doido! – um homem muito alto e cheio de cicatrizes no rosto saiu de trás de uma coluna. – Quase nos matou de susto! Está tudo bem, pessoal, podem sair.

Aos poucos, vários homens do mesmo tipo físico de Hogan foram aparecendo. As luzes acenderam-se e Rony pode ver com clareza as mesas bambas e murais nas paredes do local.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Rony, depois de abraçar Hogan.

- Ah, eu sabia que não era uma visita de cortesia...

- Esse é meu trabalho, Hog, você sabe disso.

- Está bem, vou te levar até o cara.

Os dois foram até as escadas acompanhados pelos olhares dos colegas de Hogan, mas ninguém ousou segui-los até o segundo andar. Entre uma mesa e a parede estava o corpo de um homem caído e aparentemente morto.

- Oh, eu não acredito – pela primeira vez Rony pareceu estar preocupado. – Hog, o que vocês fizeram com ele?

- Vá com calma nas suas acusações, Balaço.

- Ora, o que mais eu poderia pensar ao encontrar o chefe do departamento dos aurores morto no escritório dos aurores expulsos do Ministério por ele?

- Eu estou te dizendo, nós não fizemos nada com o sujeito, apesar dele merecer. Meus rapazes o encontraram aí há quinze minutos atrás.

- Morto?

- Do mesmo jeito que está agora.

- Por que alguém colocaria um homem morto no escritório de vocês?

- Para nos incriminar, talvez. E no mínimo foi alguém do Ministério, eles estão loucos pra pegar a gente.

- Ninguém do Ministério sabe entrar aqui, Hog.

- Olha, eu confio muito nos meus rapazes, mas eu sei que a carne é fraca. Eu não coloco a mão no fogo por nenhum deles.

- Vocês está dizendo que um dos seus colegas o traiu?

- É provável. O que você vai fazer agora? Vai acreditar em nós ou entregar seus amigos para a polícia?

- O que você quer que eu faça? Minta?

- Não, mas se ao menos nós tirássemos o corpo daqui e o colocássemos um pouco mais longe... Cara, o Ministério só sabe que alguém morreu, mas não sabem quem é ou onde foi exatamente.

- Você está louco! Quer que eu faça justamente o contrário do meu trabalho!

- Vamos, Balaço, só dessa vez... Nós confiamos em você, se eles te despedirem você pode se unir a nós, sempre foi um dos nossos.

- Não, eu não posso fazer isso... Nem mesmo por vocês.

- Vai deixar seus amigos irem pra Azkaban?

- Eu vou deixar que a justiça seja feita.

Enquanto Hogan encarava Rony com os olhos arregalados e raivosos, vários membros da equipe de segurança do Ministério surgiram pela escada.

- Parado aí, Hogan – disse o agente Smooth, apontando a varinha para Hog.

Hogan olhou para Rony mostrando decepção e levantou os braços devagar. Dois outros agentes aproximaram-se dele e o algemaram.

- Relatório, Balaço – disse Valentin Barker, o chefe corpulento da equipe de segurança.

Rony agachou ao lado do defunto e o examinou por alguns instantes.

- Morto há menos de uma hora por algum feitiço forte de estuporação. Os homens de Hogan estavam escondidos e esperando algum ataque quando eu cheguei.

- Ele te disse alguma coisa?

- Sim, disse que encontraram o morto há cerca de quinze minutos. Ele já estava morto e foi colocado aqui para incriminá-los.

A maioria dos agentes começou a rir junto com Barker.

- Ótima história! Vamos ver se os juízes do Ministério vão gostar dela tanto quanto nós gostamos.

Barker tirou um papel do bolso, escreveu alguma coisa nele e prendeu-o a uma coruja que esperava no parapeito da janela. Depois virou-se para seus homens e seguiu para a escada.

- Vamos, temos que cuidar da corja lá em baixo.Balaço, bom trabalho, está dispensado. Vá tomar alguma coisa, sua cara está péssima.

Enquanto os agentes desciam as escadas animadamente, Rony olhava com tristeza para o céu estrelado. Na verdade não era apenas tristeza, mas um mau-pressentimento de que algo ruim estava por vir.


	2. Procure pelo Balaço

**Capítulo 2**

**Procure pelo Balaço**

O despertador soou uma, duas, três vezes, mas nenhuma delas foi capaz de despertar Hermione Granger, que dormia em cima de sua mesa. Apenas depois de alguns minutos que o despertador desistira de despertá-la, alguém bateu na porta e ela levantou com um pulo.

- Quem está aí? – disse ela, segurando sua varinha que estava em cima da mesa.

- Sou eu, Mione. Me deixe entrar logo, nós precisamos conversar.

Mione arrastou-se até a porta ajeitando os cabelos e abriu-a lentamente.

- O que você quer?

O homem que estava do outro lado da porta era bonito, mas naquele momento parecia completamente desleixado. Seus cabelos castanho-claros apontavam para todos os lados e duas olheiras enormes ofuscavam o brilho dos olhos azuis.

- Conversar. E perguntar por que você me deixou aí fora a noite toda.

- Você sabe o porquê.

Mione deixou a porta aberta e foi para a cozinha, sendo seguida pelo rapaz.

- Ah, por Merlim, uma briguinha à toa daquelas não vai fazer a gente se separar, né?

- Briguinha à toa? Francamente... Você deve ter batido a cabeça pra não se lembrar da guerra que aconteceu aqui ontem à noite.

- Eu lembro muito bem e acho que podemos contornar isso, fazer as pazes... O que me diz?

Ele abraçou Mione pela cintura enquanto ela despejava pó de café no coador.

- Eu digo não. Saia daqui, Mark.

Mione seguiu para o fogão e pegou uma panela de água fervendo, deixando Mark paralisado.

- Você quer dizer que isso é o fim!?

- Que bom que você entende depressa as coisas.

- Mione, por favor, nós estávamos tão bem juntos...

- Você tem razão, estávamos! Não estamos mais! – agora Mione parara de fazer qualquer coisa para olhar Mark com raiva. – Desde que você começou a impor condições pra se casar comigo, tudo entre nós mudou!

- Você está exagerando! Eu só pedi uma coisa e você reagiu muito mal!

- Você pediu para eu deixar a coisa mais importante na minha vida, o meu trabalho! Eu jamais te pediria algo assim!

- Desculpe, mas achei que eu fosse a coisa mais importante na sua vida!

- E poderia ter sido... Se me aceitasse do jeito que eu sou, fazendo o que eu faço.

- Mas eu te aceito, Mione...

- Não aceita não! O que tem de errado com meu trabalho? É honesto, paga as contas e me faz feliz! Enquanto você não é capaz de fazer nem metade disso!

- Eu não acredito que você disse isso!

- E eu não acredito que um dia você cogitou que eu abrisse mão dele por você!

Mione despejou o café numa xícara e saiu rapidamente da casa, deixando Mark mais uma vez paralisado.

- Mione está aí, Beth? – perguntou um homem de trinta e poucos anos apoiado na mesa da secretária de Mione.

- Sim, acabou de chegar. – quando o homem faz menção de entrar na sala, Beth o repreendeu. – Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

- Por que?

- Hoje é um daqueles dias. Ela está pior do que quando nossa biblioteca virtual foi apagada da memória de todos os computadores.

- Você sabe o que houve?

- Aparentemente algo com o Mark.

- Hum, isso não vai ser bom para o trabalho... – ele fez uma careta. – Imagina como vai ser quando ele voltar das férias e os dois tiverem que conviver por aqui?

- Se ele voltar, né...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- O senhor Norton está em reunião com os sub-diretores desde o início do expediente. Parece que algo está pra acontecer.

- Ou já aconteceu... – agora o homem estava pensativo, mas acordou de seu transe e colocou a mão na maçaneta decididamente. – Bom, de qualquer forma, preciso falar com ela. Até mais, Beth.

- Boa sorte, Clint.

Clint engoliu em seco, girou a maçaneta e empurrou a porta devagar, deparando-se com uma cansada Hermione olhando para sua janela distraidamente.

- Bom dia, Mione.

Ela girou a cadeira lentamente para encarar o colega.

- É o fim. Acabou tudo.

- Eu soube que você teve alguns problemas com Mark – Clint sentou-se na cadeira à frente da mesa de Mione.

- Problemas? PROBLEMAS? Nós terminamos! E dessa vez é para sempre.

- Você sabe que não é, vocês sempre brigam e depois fazem as pazes, isso é normal...

- Não! Dessa vez eu disse que era o fim, ele entendeu que era o fim e não protestou. Só pode ser o fim.

- Por que vocês brigaram dessa vez?

- Você sabe.

- Oh, aquela história do trabalho de novo não...

- Eu não entendo aquele homem... Eu não posso trabalhar e ele pode? Sendo que ele trabalha no mesmo lugar que eu!

- Mione, convenhamos que vocês fazem coisas um pouco diferentes...

- E daí? Eu jamais pediria para ele largar o emprego por mim!

- Ele só quer te proteger! Ser uma agente de campo é bem mais perigoso do que operar um computador!

- Mas essa é minha profissão e isso faz parte de mim, eu sou assim... Se ele não me aceita do jeito que eu sou, então é porque ele não deve ficar comigo.

- Mione, talvez você esteja sendo...

- Com licença, Granger, Johns.

Um senhor que usava roupas muito alinhadas estava parado segurando a porta entreaberta. Apesar da idade, ele ainda era forte e sua figura era imponente.

- Bom dia, senhor Norton – disse Clint.

- Bom dia, Johns. Senhorita Granger, será que poderia me acompanhar?

- Claro.

Mione levantou-se e se sentiu um pouco nervosa, mas Clint lançou-lhe um sorriso amigável. Quando ela saiu da sala, Clint continuou sentado e tomou um pouco de café da xícara de Mione.

- Senhor Johns – disse o sr. Norton, que ainda estava na sala.

- Sim?

- Será que o senhor poderia voltar ao trabalho?

Clint deixou a xícara na mesa meio sem jeito e saiu da sala, que foi fechada segundos depois pelo senhor Norton.

- Senhores, esta é Hermione Granger – disse o senhor Norton.

Os cinco homens do mesmo tipo físico e com roupas tão alinhadas quanto as do senhor Norton acenaram com a cabeça para Mione e sentaram-se logo depois.

- Senhorita Granger, estes são os chefes dos departamentos de aurores de todos os continentes.

Hermione passou os olhos por todos eles rapidamente e foi deduzindo a que parte do mundo pertenciam, mas se deparou com a falta de um deles naquela sala.

- Sinto que a senhorita já deve ter percebido que Jonathan McLinn não está presente.

Hermione sentiu corar e apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- A razão disso é que ele está morto.

Houve um momento de inquietação na sala. Hermione arregalou os olhos e encarou o senhor Norton pedindo uma explicação.

- Na madrugada de ontem pra hoje sei corpo foi encontrado na sede da organização secreta de aurores banidos pelo Ministério da Magia.

- Antony Hogan... – sussurrou Mione.

- Ele foi apontado como principal suspeito, mas ainda não foram encontradas provas concretas contra ele.

- O fato do corpo ter sido encontrado na sede da organização que ele lidera não é um fato concreto o bastante?

Alguns dos presentes riram, mas o senhor Norton continuou indiferente.

- Você sabe como essas coisas são. Hogan não pode ser preso enquanto não encontrarmos evidências de que foi ele mesmo ou um de seus homens.

- E o que o senhor quer de mim?

- A senhorita é nossa melhor agente. Precisamos que vá para a Inglaterra ajudar os agentes especiais deles, que não são muitos, a encontrar a evidência que incrimine Hogan ou, caso ela não seja encontrada, o verdadeiro culpado.

- Quando devo partir?

- O mais cedo possível. Eles estarão te esperando por lá e estão com pressa.

- Tudo bem. Vou me preparar para a viagem.

- Faça isso. Dispensada.

Mione levantou-se e saiu, sentindo-se observada por todos os presentes na pequena sala.

- Quer dizer então que você está indo para a Inglaterra? – disse Clint, sentado na mesma cadeira que estava alguns minutos atrás, na frente da mesa de Mione.

- Sim, mas não acho que vou demorar muito – ela organizava as coisas dentro de sua mala de um jeito quase geométrico. – O sujeito está praticamente na porta de Azkaban, só preciso achar uma evidência e os dementadores irão apanhá-lo em dois segundos.

- Bom, só posso te desejar boa viagem, então...

- Clint, é por pouco tempo. E você sabe que eu volto.

- Eu sei, e ainda posso gastar minhas pausas do café batendo altos papos com a Beth.

- Vai com calma, garanhão!

Enquanto os dois riam, a porta se abriu bruscamente e o senhor Norton entrou na sala.

- Granger, preciso... Você aqui de novo!? – ele olhava para Clint com uma expressão ameaçadora.

- Eu só vim, ahn... Pegar o... Porque estava...

- Fora daqui agora! – gritou o senhor Norton, perdendo um pouco a compostura.

Quando Clint saiu da sala, o senhor Norton fechou a porta devagar e sentou-se na cadeira onde Clint estava.

- Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre o caso McLinn.

- Pode falar, senhor.

- Só gostaria que você soubesse antes que isso que vou te contar é extremamente confidencial e nem mesmo os chefes que estavam naquela sala sabem. Os únicos que estão à par dessa informação sou eu e Mark Taylor, que está trabalhando pra mim fora daqui.

"Mark", Mione pensou. "Podia ser qualquer outra pessoa..."

- O que acontece, senhorita Granger, é que temos mais um suspeito.

- O que?

- Na noite do assassinato, a polícia encontrou apenas duas pessoas no local do crime: Hogan e um agente do serviço secreto que é enviado pelo departamento de segurança do Ministério antes da polícia chegar lá para garantir que nada saia do lugar, principalmente as provas e os suspeitos.

- E o suspeito?

- É esse agente.

- Como? O agente é o suspeito?

- Sim. Eu e Mark estudamos a ficha desse agente e descobrimos algumas coisas que podem incriminá-lo. Ele só trabalha sozinho, tinha alguns desentendimentos com McLinn, tinha vínculos pessoais e de trabalho com Hogan e ninguém no Ministério sabe seu nome ou endereço.

- Por que eles contrataram alguém sem saber seu nome ou endereço?

- Porque ele é o bruxo mais rápido do mundo.

- Senhor... O que eu terei que fazer exatamente?

- Aja naturalmente. Procure as pistas, evidências e provas para incriminar Hogan, mas não se empenhe muito nisso. Quero que você fique de olho nesse agente e não deixe nenhum de seus movimentos passarem sem serem observados. E, principalmente, não deixem que descubram o que você está fazendo. Colocar uma agente do departamento de aurores dos Estados Unidos atrás de um agente do serviço secreto britânico pode causar algumas confusões diplomáticas. Use uma identidade secreta e você será enviada como agente normal.

- E como eu vou encontrar alguém que eu sequer sei o nome?

- Apenas procure pelo Balaço.


	3. Encontro

**Capítulo 3**

**Encontro**

- Onde ele está? Ainda não chegou? ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – gritou Barker, cuspindo em pelo menos cinco agentes que estavam por perto.

- Calma, chefe, nós mandamos a coruja há alguns minutos, daqui a pouco ele está aí.

- Essa coisa de não divulgar o endereço é a coisa mais patética que eu já vi... Eu poderia buscá-lo em dois segundos e não precisaria confiar naquela maldita coruja caolha!

- Olha como você fala da Afrodite, Barker – disse Rony, acariciando uma coruja muito branca. – Ela é muito eficiente.

- Balaço! Finalmente você resolveu aparecer! Onde está aquela rapidez toda, rapaz?

- Eu reservo ela para momentos de emergência, o que não é o caso.

- Como você poderia saber?

- Eu sei.

Ele foi até a janela e soltou a coruja que desapareceu no céu em poucos segundos. Enquanto todos estavam espantados com a rapidez do animal, Rony sentou-se numa cadeira e colocou os pés em cima da mesa de Barker.

- Então, porque me chamou aqui?

- É um assunto delicado... – Barker olhou para os outros agentes, mas eles continuaram parados. – SAIAM DAQUI, SEUS INÚTEIS!

Quando o último agente saiu da sala apressado, Barker sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa.

- Você sabe que eu não te chamaria se não fosse um caso especial, não é, Balaço?

- O que você quer?

- Temos um novo suspeito para o caso McLinn.

- O que? Quem?

- Você sabe que nós temos um informante em cada continente e, bem, o informante dos Estados Unidos nos mandou um relatório esta noite sobre o comportamento estranho do chefe do departamento de aurores de lá e alguns de seus agentes.

- E o que tem isso?

- Aparentemente, algum agente passou a madrugada de ontem acessando nossos sistemas e passando relatórios para seu chefe. De manhã, aconteceram várias reuniões secretas entre o chefe e esse agente e o chefe com outro agente, o terceiro acusado de ações suspeitas.

- O que mais?

- No começo da tarde, uma agente foi enviada para cá. Essa moça era uma das que teve comportamento suspeito e agora o chefe dela a mandou pra cá provavelmente para se informar e mandar relatórios periódicos para ele.

- Você está dizendo que o chefe do departamento de aurores dos Estados Unidos é o mandante do crime?

- Eu não digo nada, Balaço, só suponho, mas é uma suposição com fundamento. Essa agente pode estar escondendo algo, por isso eu preciso de alguém para ficar de olho nela enquanto estiver circulando pelo nosso quartel e...

- Ei, ei, pode ir parando, Barker. Você sabe que essa não é minha área.

- Eu sei, mas esse é um caso especial. Todos nossos agentes estão ocupados com o caso McLinn e você é o nosso melhor e mais discreto agente... Fora que ela nunca vai poder saber nada sobre você, já que não tem nome nem endereço.

- Eu sou pago para chegar antes que vocês no local do crime e manter as evidências no lugar, não para ficar atrás de uma agente americana que se bandeou pro lado do crime.

- Se esse é o problema – Barker abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa e jogou um saco de galeões em cima dela -, aqui está a solução.

Rony ficou olhando para o saco por alguns instantes, até que o pegou e começou a contar as moedas dentro.

- Certo, me passe os dados da moça que eu vou cuidar para que ela não saia da linha.

- Não apenas isso, você terá que ficar sempre atrás dela, vigiar todos seus passos e, principalmente, não deixar que ela desconfie que você é um agente secreto. É bom usar uma identidade secreta e, a partir de agora, você é apenas um agente comum.

- Fique tranqüilo, Bark. Em menos de uma semana você vai saber tudo sobre essa organização secreta dos americanos e ela não vai saber nada da gente.

Rony andava pela estação de trem com vários papéis na mão, ainda se perguntando porque uma bruxa tinha que vir de trem para Londres.

"Pegar coisas em Paris", murmurou Rony. "Eu duvido que ela tenha ido pegar alguma coisa em Paris que não seja ilícita".

Ele foi andando rapidamente pelo corredor que levava ao desembarque tentando organizar os vários papéis que tinha na mão e memorizar o maior número de informações que podia. "Olá, meu nome é Max Paterson, como vai você?", sussurrou Rony, treinando sua saudação. 'Não, muito nerd. Olá, eu sou Max Paterson, beleza?' Não, muito adolescente. 'Olá, Max Paterson, departamento de aurores'. Não, agente demais. 'Eu sou o Max, seja bem-vinda à Londres!' Não, isso é feliz demais. Quem sabe... 'Paterson, Max Paterson'. Isso está tão ridículo que ela vai..."

Rony parou de treinar sua fala quando trombou em cheio com alguém que vinha na direção contrária. A outra pessoa também estava cheia de pertences, então o chão ficou cheio de coisas dos dois.

- Oh, me desculpe, eu estava distraído e... Mione!?

Mione parou de recolher suas coisas do chão quando ouviu seu nome e olhou pela primeira vez para o sujeito que tinha atropelado-a.

- Rony? Rony! Há quanto tempo!

Ela se levantou com tudo e abraçou forte seu amigo de infância.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Rony?

- Ah, eu vim... Ahn... Buscar uma amiga minha! E você?

- Estou chegando de... Paris!

- Paris? Eu nem sabia que você tinha saído daqui!

- Nããããão, eu ainda estou aqui, só fui lá passar alguns dias, sabe como é, stress...

- Sei, sei, também estou precisando descansar um pouco... Ahn... Mione, seu trem estava muito cheio?

- Não muito, por que?

- Nada, é que parece que não tem mais ninguém saindo.

- Eu fui uma das últimas. Sua amiga vinha de Paris?

- Vinha sim.

- Então ela já deveria ter saído...

- Eu vou perguntar ali no balcão. Quer vir comigo?

- OK.

Os dois terminaram de recolher os pertences caídos e seguiram para o balcão de informações.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de saber se uma pessoa embarcou no trem que acabou de chegar de Paris.

- Nome da pessoa?

- Só um instante.

Rony procurou entre seus papéis um que era vermelho e bem pequeno, enquanto Mione olhava de lado.

- Sobrenome complicado, sabe – disse ele, ao perceber o olhar de Mione. – Sabrina Cobuild é o nome. Você pode checar, por favor?

Mione gelou na mesma hora. Como Rony sabia o seu suposto nome?

- Por que você veio buscá-la? – perguntou.

- Foi meu chefe que me mandou aqui.

Rony deveria trabalhar para o departamento de aurores, pensou Mione. Mas seria complicado demais explicá-lo o que estava realmente fazendo por lá.

- Senhor – disse a moça do balcão. – Essa pessoa que você procura estava no trem que chegou há dez minutos.

- Certo... Obrigado.

Ele pegou todos os papéis de cima do balcão e começou a andar em direção ao nada, um pouco preocupado.

- Você por acaso sabe como essa pessoa é fisicamente? – perguntou Mione, tentando disfarçar sua repentina tremedeira.

- Não... Na verdade eu nunca vi essa moça.

- Então vai ficar um pouco difícil encontrá-la, não é?

- É, acho que sim.

- Você parece preocupado. Vamos tomar alguma coisa perto da estação. Sabrina vai acabar encontrando seu destino sem sua ajuda, não se preocupe.

Rony parou de andar na porta da estação e nem se importou com as pessoas que gritaram com ele.

- Você está dizendo que eu não sirvo pra nada?

Mione gelou. Como ele poderia continuar o mesmo adolescente que sempre entendia errado o que ela falava?

- É claro que não, Rony. Eu só estava tentando te fazer relaxar.

- Oh, claro. E eu realmente vou ficar tranqüilo agora que sei que sou um inútil.

- Você continua sem entender nada, não é?

- Você também continua a mesma de sempre, se é isso que está dizendo. E eu não preciso mais da sua ajuda como nos tempos de escola, sei executar meu trabalho sozinho e tenho utilidade por aqui.

- Se é assim, ótimo, senhor adulto, eu já vou indo – Mione saiu andando e Rony continuou parado na porta.

- Não! – gritou ele.

Mione virou-se e encarou Rony com raiva.

- Eu é que vou indo – disse ele, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas que entravam na estação.

Mione ficou parada acompanhando Rony com os olhos. Ela não podia acreditar que todos aqueles anos se passaram, mas ele continuava o mesmo rapaz infantil.

De repente, um carro veio derrapando aparentemente surgido de lugar nenhum.

BAM.

- RONY!

Rony estava caído no chão, inconsciente. O carro parou por alguns segundos e depois partiu à toda, sumindo poucos instantes depois.

- Rony! Rony!

Mione corria entre as pessoas que olhavam perplexas para a rua, até chegar ao ferido. Rony parecia estar apenas desmaiado, mas o sangue que escorria pelo asfalto dizia que o estado era muito mais grave.

Não demorou para que uma ambulância chegasse e o levasse para o hospital sob os olhares de todos os pedestres e viajantes.


	4. Tiros no corredor

**Capítulo 4**

**Tiros no Corredor**

Hermione estava sentada numa cadeira desconfortável há mais de três horas. Não sabia no que pensar. Não sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo ali, já que precisava ir ao trabalho e não tinha muito tempo. Mas seu inconsciente gritava uma única certeza dentro dela: ela era a única pessoa que Rony tinha naquele momento.

E era por esse motivo que ela não havia se levantado e simplesmente ido embora, como qualquer pessoa já teria feito.

Lembrou-se daquela época em que ela, Rony e Harry eram amigos. Aquela foi a última vez em que esteve sentada na sala de espera de um hospital. Foi também a última vez em que todos seus amigos estavam juntos, até os que não eram tão próximos ou tão unidos. Mas estavam lá, todos juntos, orando para que Harry Potter saísse bem da recuperação e pudesse festejar com todos eles a derrota de Lorde Voldemort.

Ela nunca esteve tão perto de Rony como naquele dia. Parecia que, quanto mais distante Harry ficava, mais Rony se aproximava dela. Os dois ficaram juntos por duas semanas naquele hospital, as duas semanas mais agonizantes da vida de ambos. Porém, foram semanas interessantes para eles, porque não brigaram sequer uma vez, o que era uma coisa inédita.

Até que o estado de Harry piorou e os dois pareceram adivinhar que o pior estava por vir. Era difícil manter a esperança num momento daqueles e eles não conseguiam passar uma hora sem cair no choro, consolando um ao outro. Hermione sentia-se protegida ao lado de Rony e sentia que aquele era seu lugar. Quando Harry ficasse bom e tudo voltasse ao normal, eles ficariam juntos, como tinha que ser.

Porém, as coisas não aconteceram desse jeito. Harry morreu e a turma se separou. Rony desapareceu por alguns dias e Mione sentiu que aquele era o momento de mudar completamente sua vida, então foi para os Estados Unidos. E agora tudo isso passava em sua cabeça como se tivesse acontecido ontem.

- Senhorita Granger?

Mione acordou de seu transe e levantou-se imediatamente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, cheios d'água, e a enfermeira a olhava com pena.

- O que houve?

- Ronald está bem. Precisamos fazer alguns exames e uns remendos, mas ele vai se recuperar rápido. Se quiser vê-lo, o quarto é o primeiro à esquerda depois dessa porta.

A moça saiu e deixou Hermione um pouco pensativa. Ela esfregou os olhos, passou pela primeira porta e entrou no quarto de Rony.

Ele parecia bem. Estava sentado e assistindo televisão.

- Ah, olá – disse ele sorrindo.

- Oi. Vejo que você está bem.

- Sim. Você deve estar irritada por ter ficado aqui esse tempo todo e eu só ter quebrado a perna e machucado o braço.

- Imagina, Rony, eu...

- Pode ir agora. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Eu sei que você vai, mas será que não é melhor...

- Eu não preciso de uma babá cuidando de mim o tempo todo!

Mione não sabia se saia andando e batia a porta ou ia até aquela cama e esmurrava Rony. Devido à situação do rapaz, ela escolheu a primeira opção.

- Senhorita Granger? – perguntou o gerente do hotel, do outro lado da linha.

- Sim?

- A senhorita tem visita.

- Quem é?

- Ronald Weasley.

- Oh sim... Mande subir.

- Sim, senhora.

Assim que Mione colocou o telefone no gancho, alguém bateu na porta. Ela se espantou com a rapidez de Rony, mas foi bem devagar até a porta e abriu-a lentamente.

Rony estava saindo do elevador naquele momento e o quarto de Mione ficava no fim do corredor. Enquanto ele se aproximava, ela tentava achar uma explicação para as batidas em sua porta.

- Olá, Mione – disse Rony, segurando um buquê de rosas amarelas e sorrindo.

- Rony... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim me desculpar. Eu fui muito grosso com você.

- Não, tudo bem, você passou por um momento difícil...

- Eu venho sendo grosso com você desde que nos encontramos. Acho que não deveria ser assim, recomeçamos mal nossa relação.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Ah, são para você.

Rony estendeu o buquê para Mione e ela recebeu as flores com um sorriso. Ela sentiu uma emoção forte dentro do peito, uma coisa que não sentia há muito tempo. Sem perceber o que fazia, abraçou Rony com força.

Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas, ao contrário dos velhos tempos, passou seus braços envolta da cintura de Mione e retribuiu o abraço. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Nada poderia separá-los naquele momento, eles estavam juntos, próximos, a distância entre eles diminuía cada vez mais...

Mione começava a fechar os olhos lentamente, mas abriu-os subitamente. Algo de errado estava acontecendo naquele corredor, ela podia sentir a presença de alguém por lá e seus dotes de agente nunca a enganavam. Num movimento extremamente rápido, Mione puxou Rony para dentro do quarto e bateu a porta.

BAM.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que... Por Merlim!

Rony olhou para a porta. Algo estava encravado nela, algo que provavelmente fora lançado neles e por pouco não os acertou. Rony sabia muito bem o que era aquilo, mas Mione parecia não saber e se aproximava do objeto para examiná-lo.

- Não! – gritou Rony, puxando Mione pelo braço para longe da porta.

- O que foi?

- Precisamos sair daqui! Agora!

- Não podemos fazer isso, tem gente ali fora pronta para nos matar!

- Nesse caso, estamos saindo pela outra saída.

- Não tem outra... Não, Rony, não!

Rony abriu a janela e olhou para baixo. Sentiu um pouco de vertigem, o quarto de Mione ficava no décimo sétimo andar e os carros passavam rapidamente pela avenida lá em baixo. Superada a tontura, ele encontrou um relevo no qual poderia apoiar os pés para uma fuga rápida.

- Vamos logo! – disse ele, sentando na janela.

- O que, você quer que eu pule?

- Claro que não! Precisamos sair daqui e vai ser andando!

- Como?

- Pare de fazer perguntas e venha!

Mione aproximou-se da janela e olhou para baixo com cuidado. Ela fechou os olhos e sentou-se na janela na frente de Rony.

- Rony, por que estamos fazendo isso? Ficar aqui é mais seguro.

Rony olhou para a coisa enfiada na porta e depois olhou de novo para Mione.

- Aquilo é uma bomba, Mione.

Mione arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas não disse nada.

- Podemos ir agora? – perguntou Rony.

- E deixar essa bomba aqui para explodir o prédio?

- Não vai explodir o prédio, no máximo pegará esse andar e talvez o de baixo e o de cima.

- Pessoas vão morrer! Eu não poderei conviver com isso!

- E o que você quer fazer, salvá-las?

- Era isso que eu estava pensando!

Mione levantou-se e foi até a porta. Rony revirou os olhos e foi atrás dela. De todas as bombas no mundo, por que tinha que ser aquela? Era uma das únicas que ele não fazia idéia de como desarmar.

- Não tem como fazer isso, Mione.

- Tem sim... Essa bomba pode ser desarmada.

- E quem vai desarmá-la?

Mione lançou um olhar ameaçador para Rony e ele tirou a varinha do bolso.

- Claro, como eu não fui pensar nisso... A senhora perfeita sabe-tudo vai desarmar a bomba.

- Eu não vou brigar com você agora, Ronald. Seja útil e faça algo para me ajudar.

Rony correu os olhos por toda a parede ao lado da porta e se aproximou de Mione.

- Certo, esse é o plano: eu saio, te dou cobertura e você faz a maracutaia que está pretendendo.

- Ótimo plano, muito elaborado e detalhista!

- Faz melhor, então!

- OK, pode ir. Mas, quando sair, não mexa na porta!

Rony concordou com a cabeça, respirou fundo e apontou a varinha para a porta. Quando Mione conseguiu enxergar a parede em meio à fumaça, havia um grande buraco que ocupava quase ela inteira.

- Discreto que só ele – murmurou Mione, passando pelo buraco agachada.

Pelo menos dez homens surgiam do nada no final do corredor e vinham correndo em direção à Rony. Ele já estava cuidando de outros cinco que o esperavam do outro lado da porta e Mione sentiu que a situação estava ficando feia.

- Será que dá pra ir logo com isso? – gritou Rony, esmurrando um homem que o atacara e olhando de lado para Mione.

Mione foi até o objeto enfiado na porta do quarto e começou a examiná-lo. Era uma bomba complexa e raramente vista, mas seus conhecimentos sobre armamentos a ajudariam a desarmá-la. Abriu um compartimento com cuidado, tirou a varinha do bolso e foi desativando alguns fios, fechando os olhos cada vez que mexia num deles.

Cada vez mais homens apareciam, mas Rony não deixava nenhum se aproximar dela ou da bomba. "Para uma pessoa recém saída do hospital, até que está lutando bem", pensou. Ao cortar o último fio azul que encontrou, o barulho de dentro da bomba cessou.

- Rony, podemos ir! – gritou Mione, tentando se fazer ouvir no meio da gritaria e urros dos homens nocauteados.

- Já estava em tempo, não? – ele socou o último homem que veio em sua direção, pegou Mione pelo braço e os dois saíram em disparada corredor à fora.


	5. Chamas no teatro

**Capítulo 5**

**Chamas no teatro**

Mione acordara com a cabeça latejando naquela manhã. Quando sentou-se na pequena cama, doeu mais ainda. Porém, ela percebeu que estava em um lugar desconhecido e não parecia ser um hotel. O ambiente era escuro, as paredes eram revestidas com placas metálicas e o quarto era frio. Quando viu um computador no canto e uma gaiola com uma coruja dentro, Mione começou a adivinhar onde ela estava.

O Departamento de Aurores da Inglaterra.

Assim que ela se levantou, um barulho fez sua atenção voltar-se para o computador. Um aviso em vermelho piscava dizendo "Você tem uma mensagem ao vivo". "Mas que raios...", pensou Mione, clicando no ícone que o aviso indicava.

O rosto maciço do senhor Norton surgiu na tela e começou a se movimentar.

- Bom dia, Granger.

- S-senhor Norton?

- O próprio. Desculpe por não mandar uma coruja, mas é que esse método não é mais seguro.

- Senhor Norton, ontem aconteceu uma coisa terrível, acho que alguém...

- Sim, nós já ficamos sabendo do atentado de ontem no seu quarto de hotel. Mas não se preocupe, você está segura aí no departamento de aurores.

- O senhor sabe quem foi o responsável pelo atentado?

- Não, mas provavelmente foi algum dos homens de Hogan.

- Como eles sabem sobre mim?

- Eles não sabem. Esse pessoal acha que você é apenas uma agente vinda dos Estados Unidos para incriminar Hogan, por isso que estão te atacando.

- Se o senhor diz...

- E como vão as coisas com o Balaço?

- Sinceramente, senhor, eu não tive oportunidade de procurá-lo ainda.

- Como não? Ele esteve no seu hotel ontem à noite!

- Esteve?

- Sim, segundo os registros do Ministério, Balaço esteve no hotel.

- Então deve ter sido depois que eu desmaiei.

- Claro... Esse é o trabalho dele, aparecer depois que as coisas acontecem...

- Desculpe, senhor Norton...

- Tudo bem, você teve uma noite agitada. A propósito, parabéns por desarmar aquela bomba, foi um ato muito corajoso.

- Obrigada.

- Entrarei em contato mais tarde.

- OK.

- Bom dia, Balaço. Que bom que veio – disse Barker, apertando a mão de Rony.

- Senhor, acho que temos um problema.

- O que houve?

- Eu fui buscar Sabrina na estação como o senhor pediu, mas ela não desembarcou.

- Como assim não desembarcou?

- Eu vi todos descerem do trem, mas não a encontrei.

- Então não procurou direito, Balaço, porque ela está aqui no...

- SENHOR! EMERGÊNCIA! – gritou Smoother, abrindo a porta com um estrondo.

Barker levantou-se tão rápido que sua cadeira caiu para trás, fazendo um grande estrondo e provocando alguns gritos do lado de fora.

- Foi só uma cadeira caindo, seus molóides – disse ele, saindo de sua sala e se juntando à multidão de agentes ao redor de um grande computador. – Afinal, o que houve?

- Outro ataque, senhor – disse o rapaz de óculos que estava sentado à frente do computador.

- Onde?

- Não sabemos, senhor, mas não foi em nossa área de cobertura.

- Então porque raios vocês estão tão nervosos!?

- Porque aconteceu um assassinato, senhor.

Barker olhou à sua volta com raiva. Todos estavam muito sérios e três agentes choravam num canto.

- Quem morreu?

- Ian Norton.

- O QUÊ? – gritou Barker. Seu rosto estava muito vermelho. – Quando?

- Seu corpo foi encontrado no início da manhã ainda fresco. Parece que tomou uma poção que fechou sua via respiratória.

- Oh, não... Era tudo que nós não precisávamos agora. OK, pessoal, vou precisar mandar alguém para os Estados Unidos o mais rápido possível.

- Por que o senhor não manda o Balaço?

Barker olhou para Rony e sua cara ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Eu não vou mandá-lo, nós precisamos dele aqui! Eu vou para a minha sala refletir sobre o assunto e volto em alguns minutos com a lista de quem vai!

Quando Barker virou-se para a porta de sua sala, o computador apitou intensamente.

- Temos problemas outra vez – disse o rapaz do computador.

- O que é agora? – gritou Barker.

- Emergência, senhor... Um crime... Possíveis mortes... Uma explosão, aparentemente... No teatro Odeon!

Antes que Barker pudesse olhar para a pessoa com a qual precisaria falar, Rony já estava saindo pela porta principal da sede do departamento de aurores.

- Bom dia, gente! – disse Hermione, entrando no salão principal do departamento de aurores.

- Bom dia, Sabrina – responderam alguns, mas a maioria estava séria e com aparência triste.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada...

- Na verdade, aconteceu sim – disse Barker, saindo de sua sala com uma expressão abatida.

- O que houve?

- Eu sinto muito informar, mas o senhor Norton foi assassinado hoje no início da manhã.

- Como assim?

- Não sabemos de nada ainda, na verdade soubemos da notícia há pouco tempo e estamos meio ocupados com outro caso agora.

- Não é possível... – Mione jogou-se numa cadeira e desatou a chorar.

- Sinto muito, senhorita... Ele era um grande homem, é uma pena que tenha nos deixado.

- Você não sabe nada sobre ele! Nada! E nunca se importou!

Mione levantou-se e saiu correndo do escritório, deixando Barker e outros agentes paralisados olhando ela deixar o prédio.

Quando Rony olhou o teatro pela primeira vez naquela manhã, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O grande prédio que costumava ser um dos maiores teatros de Londres estava completamente chamuscado e parecendo que ia desabar a qualquer momento. Alguns curiosos pararam de andar para examinar o teatro, mas ainda não eram muitos.

Rony teve que remover uma coluna caída para entrar no teatro. Não podia ver nada lá dentro, tudo estava dominado pelas chamas e a fumaça impedia Rony de respirar normalmente. Ele puxou a gola de sua camiseta e tampou a boca, prosseguindo para dentro do teatro cuidadosamente.

O fogo consumia cadeira por cadeira e tomava pouco a pouco o enorme palco do teatro. No meio da confusão de chamas, algo chamou a atenção de Rony. Havia uma coisa pendurada nas grades do mezanino e essa coisa parecia incrivelmente com um...

- Corpo – sussurrou Rony, correndo para a escada de acesso ao mezanino.

Em poucos segundos, ele estava ao lado do corpo estatelado que parecia ter sido parcialmente consumido pelo fogo.

Rony colocou-o nas costas saiu rapidamente do teatro que já começava a desabar. Quando ele chegou na rua, os bombeiros já estavam com sua varinhas apontadas para as chamas cada vez mais abundantes.

- Balaço! – gritou Barker, surgindo de lugar nenhum. – O que houve?

Rony deixou o corpo cair no chão e despencou ao lado dele.

Mione estava muito abalada e caminhava sem rumo pelos arredores do prédio onde estava. Pelo menos era o que ela achava, até que percebeu que estava andando há mais de uma hora e nem imaginava onde se encontrava naquele momento.

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. A única coisa que dominava sua mente era a imagem de seu chefe, amigo e confidente, praticamente um pai. Ela sabia que Balaço estava por trás disso e precisava encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível. Iria se vingar dele e revelar ao mundo todo quem era aquele assassino sem nome.

Ela respirou fundo e a raiva moveu suas pernas fazendo com que ela corresse para a rua cada vez mais rápido.

A última coisa que viu foi o carro preto vindo em sua direção.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, senhor Barker, ele vai ficar bem – sussurrou a enfermeira, dirigindo Barker para fora do quarto.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum até que ele acorde!

Rony abriu os olhos devagar quando ouviu a voz preocupada de seu chefe.

- Balaço! – gritou Barker, debruçando-se sobre seu melhor agente. – Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar, garoto!

- Saia de cima dele! – a enfermeira puxava o corpulento homem pela cintura, mas sequer amassou seu paletó.

- O que... O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rony, empurrando Barker para que ele pudesse se sentar na cama.

- Como assim o que está acontecendo!? Balaço, você quase morreu, mas agora você é praticamente um herói, entrou naquele teatro quase despencando e trouxe o corpo que foi tão útil! Ah, como aquilo foi útil! Mas inalou muita fumaça e quase teve uma parada respiratória, então o trouxemos aqui e agora você está bem, é claro que está, você é forte e ainda vai nos ajudar muito! Só precisa se recuperar!

- E pra isso ele precisa de silêncio – disse a enfermeira, que estava sentada numa cadeira e ofegante do esforço de puxar Barker.

- Barker... – disse Rony, sentindo sua cabeça rodar enquanto se acomodava – Eu não pude ver direito de quem era o corpo, mas me pareceu familiar...

- E era mesmo. Um caso interessante, eu diria.

- Quem era?

- Não gosto de hospitais, sabe. Muito menos de discutir coisas assim em hospitais – Barker virou-se para a enfermeira – Será que a senhora poderia nos dar alguns minutos a sós?

- Se você tentar fazer alguma coisa ao rapaz, inclusive tirá-lo daqui, saiba que eu chamarei a polícia!

- Certo, certo, vai saindo, vai!

Na hora que a enfermeira abriu a porta, o agente Smooth entrou no quarto.

- Smooth, por que demorou tanto?

- Desculpe, senhor, mas o Ministério está um caos e eles estão precisando da ajuda de todos que estiverem de plantão agora.

- Tudo bem, agora me dê a poção.

Smooth tirou do bolso da capa um pequeno frasco que continha uma poção verde-azulada. Barker pegou-a e a entregou a Rony.

- Beba isso logo para que possamos sair daqui. Esses trouxas não entendem nada de curar as pessoas, por Merlim...

Rony bebeu a poção de uma vez só e, segundos depois, começou a se sentir melhor.

- Vamos? – perguntou Barker.

- Claro – disse Rony, levantando da cama com disposição.

- Smooth, vá distrair a enfermeira metida.

Smooth saiu do quarto rapidamente e Rony colocou suas roupas na mesma velocidade.

- Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber, Balaço. É sobre sua missão especial.

- Diga.

- Eu sei que você tem estado ocupado demais com outras coisas, mas talvez Sabrina tenha algo a ver com o último assassinato.

- Barker, eu te falei, eu nem mesmo encontrei essa mulher ainda.

- É claro que encontrou! Ela é...

A porta do quarto se abriu e a cabeça de Smooth surgiu.

- Ei, será que vocês poderiam se apressar? Essa mulher é um inferno!

Os dois saíram do quarto e foram andando pelo corredor a largos passos, mas Rony parou quando chegaram à ala de emergência.

Sentada numa cadeira e usando alguns curativos na cabeça, estava Hermione Granger.

- Ei, Barker – disse Rony, fazendo seu chefe parar – Será que você tem mais um frasco daquela poção?


	6. Seqüestro

**Capítulo 6**

**Seqüestro**

Barker e Smooth seguiram para o departamento de aurores com pressa, deixando Rony no hospital, mas só depois de ele ter prometido que se apressaria.

Rony entrou no quarto de Hermione discretamente e acoplou o frasco que continha a poção em sua entrada de soro. Segundos depois, ela acordou com energia total.

- O que houve? – perguntou Mione.

- Você vai ficar um pouco tonta, mas vamos sair daqui logo.

Os dois se esgueiraram pelas paredes e pegaram o primeiro táxi que parou em sua frente.

- Para o centro, por favor – disse Rony. – Afinal, por que você estava no hospital?

- Foi minha vez de ser atropelada – respondeu Mione, sorrindo.

- Jura!?

Rony não queria dizer nada para ela, mas estava achando muito suspeitos todos aqueles acidentes acontecerem num curto espaço de tempo.

- Foi sério? – perguntou.

- Não. Eu desmaiei quando o carro veio e só acordei quando você me deu a poção. Ah, esqueci de agradecer por isso.

- Não tem de quê.

- Agora, você não me disse por que estava lá de novo.

- Bom, eu... Só fui dar uma olhada num amigo.

- Um agente?

- Sim. Ele estava numa missão e ficou ferido.

- Qual era o nome dele? – Mione achava que finalmente encontrara uma pista.

- Ahn... Max.

- Max? Hum, não conheço.

- Um dia eu te apresento. Olha, estamos quase chegando.

De repente, o motorista virou bruscamente para a direita e entrou num beco.

- Ei, moço, você pode continuar no mesmo caminho.

- Ou eu posso fazer o caminho que quiser – disse o motorista, sorrindo e exibindo seus dentes de ouro.

Rony arregalou os olhos quando viu aqueles dentes que tão bem conhecia. Eles pertenciam a um velho amigo... Ou inimigo, a julgar pela situação.

Ele continuou dirigindo rapidamente pelos becos da cidade, até chegar perto do rio Tamisa. Ali havia congestionamento, então ele teve que parar tão bruscamente como partira.

- Malditos turistas – disse o motorista. – Todo esse alvoroço pra ver uma ponte subir.

Nesse momento, Rony debruçou-se em cima do motorista e deu-lhe um soco muito bem dado, pois o homem ficou inconsciente. Ele puxou Hermione para fora do táxi e os dois correram pela ponte, misturando-se com a multidão que estava na calçada. Eram todos turistas observando os barcos e a ponte se elevar para os maiores passarem.

- Temos que nos misturar com os turistas – disse Rony, correndo de mãos dadas com Mione, indo cada vez mais para o meio da ponte. – E esperar ele passar.

- Ele está desacordado!

- Confie em mim, não vai demorar pra ele voltar à si.

- E o que faremos quando ele passar?

- Vamos esperar um tempo aqui. É melhor. Depois pegaremos o metrô e seguiremos direto para o Ministério.

Mione concordou e seguiu Rony até a grade da ponte, onde os dois se debruçaram para observar os barcos. Depois de algum tempo, os carros passaram e os turistas foram dispersando.

- Nossa – sussurrou Mione.

- O que?

- Fazia tempo que eu não via isso tudo – disse ela, observando os barcos passarem.

- É mesmo, tem vezes que a gente passa e nem percebe.

- Rony, o que acabou de acontecer?

Rony se assustou com a repentina mudança de assunto, mas sentiu no fundo de seu peito que podia confiar em Mione.

- Eu não sei ainda, mas acho que estamos correndo perigo.

- Por que?

- Porque eu trabalho no Ministério e pessoas que trabalham lá sempre correm perigo.

- Tem razão. E agora, já podemos ir?

- Não, vamos esperar mais um pouco. Esses caras não são bestas, eles ficam na espreita bastante tempo.

O vento roçou a face dos dois e Mione tremeu. Eles estavam bem no meio da ponte, onde o vento batia mais forte. Mas não era só isso que a fazia tremer, ela também estava com medo. Se sentia ridícula por ser uma agente e estar com medo, mas, pela primeira vez, ela estava sozinha.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione. Confia em mim.

E ela confiava. Mais do que jamais confiara em alguém na vida, ela confiava naquele rapaz. Ele passou o braço pelas costas dela e a aproximou. Os dois ficaram encarando-se por alguns minutos, sem dizer nada. Eles não precisavam de palavras. Como se nada existisse ao redor deles, os dois se aproximaram cada vez mais, até que seus lábios se encostaram.

Lá estavam Rony e Mione, dois agentes secretos, se beijando no meio da Ponte de Londres.

Como se a terra começasse a se abrir sob seus pés, os dois se soltaram e olharam para o chão. De fato, ele estava se abrindo. Ambos lados da ponte começavam a se erguer cada vez mais rápido. Rony tentou puxar Mione para seu lado, mas não conseguiu.

- Mione! Pula pra cá, rápido!

- Não dá, ta muito alto!

- Pula!

Ele não parava de gritar, mas Mione sumia atrás da ponte. Ele se segurou na borda da ponte e olhou para trás, reconhecendo o motorista do táxi lá em baixo. O homem falou alguma coisa num celular e um carro preto foi se aproximando do outro lado da ponte.

- Mione, tome cuidado!

- Rony, o que vai acontecer?

- Apenas tome cuidado. Eu prometo que vou te buscar. Prometo!

Seus dedos foram soltando da borda um por um, até que Rony caiu. Algo amorteceu sua queda, mas mesmo assim ele desmaiou e foi colocado dentro do carro.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Rony abriu os olhos com dificuldade para enfrentar a claridade. O homem dos dentes de ouro estava perto da cama, que estava cercada por mais quatro ou cinco homens. Um deles se aproximou e sentou-se na cama.

- Bom dia, Ronald.

- Eles sabem que eu estou aqui – murmurou Rony. – Eles virão me procurar.

- E enquanto eles não chegam, vocês vai responder algumas perguntas. Coloquem-no na cadeira!

Dois homens pegaram Rony pelos braços e o jogaram numa cadeira de metal. O homem com que ele falara se debruçou sobre Rony para ficar cara-a-cara com ele.

- Quem é o Balaço? – perguntou.

- Eu não sei.

- Sabe sim. Todos no departamento de aurores sabem.

- Ele não tem nome, registro ou endereço.

- Mas tem rosto. Como ele é?

- Eu não sei.

- Como não sabe? Você trabalha com ele!

- Eu não sei.

O treinamento anti-interrogatórios pelo qual Rony passara na Academia de Aurores o fizera adquirir grande habilidade para lidar com situações como essa. A primeira regra era alegar desconhecimento.

- Ronald, você provavelmente sabe que Balaço está sendo acusado de assassinato.

- O que?

- Oh, um desinformado. Acontece que aconteceu um incêndio no Teatro Odeon e as únicas pessoas que estiveram lá num intervalo de 12 horas foram o Balaço e Antony Hogan. O último saiu sem vida.

Rony sentiu seu coração apertar. O corpo que vira no teatro era de Hogan e agora ele estava sendo acusado de assassinato. Por isso que Barker não queria tocar no assunto.

- Não sabia disso.

- Pois agora está sabendo. Agora, é melhor você falar antes que seu amigo se meta em mais encrencas.

- Eu não sei de nada. Não estive no Ministério desde ontem.

- Entendo. Talvez você precise de um certo estímulo pra nos contar mais sobre o Balaço, não é?

- Eu não sei quem ele é, estou dizendo.

- Wally – gritou o homem, ainda olhando para Rony. – Traga a moça.

Wally saiu do aposento e voltou segundos depois arrastando Hermione, que estava amordaçada.

- Mione! – gritou Rony. – Deixe ela ir embora, seu covarde! Ela sequer trabalha no Ministério!

- Nós vamos deixar ela ir quando você responder minhas perguntas.

- EU NÃO SEI DE NADA! – gritou Rony, tentando chutar o homem em vão.

- Acalme-se, Ronald. Não vai conseguir nada esperneando. Vou perguntar mais uma vez. Qual é a aparência do Balaço?

- Não sei – murmurou Rony.

O homem virou-se para Wally e os outros na sala e acenou com a cabeça.

- Luke – disse Wally, muito sorridente. – Defesa ou ataque?

- Ataque, sempre – respondeu Luke, aproximando-se de Hermione.

Wally segurou as mãos de Mione para trás enquanto Luke fechava o punho. Ele jogou a mão pra trás e depois deu um soco no rosto de Mione. Ela cambaleou.

- NÃO! – gritou Rony, tentando livrar-se da cadeira.

- Cada vez que você disser que não sabe responder algo, nós vamos bater em sua amiga. E quanto mais eu tiver que repetir a mesma pergunta, mas forte vai ser.

- Covarde.

- Mantenha suas conclusões para você mesmo, Ronald. Vamos lá, me diga, qual é a aparência do Balaço?

- Já disse que não sei!

O homem suspirou e continuou parado, pois Luke já estava dando outro soco em Mione. Esse fez com que ela caísse, mas Wally a ergueu rapidamente.

- PARE COM ISSO! – gritou Rony, muito vermelho. – Eu vou levar vocês até ele!

O homem arregalou os olhos e ergueu Rony da cadeira. Acenou para os outros homens da sala o seguirem e eles seguiram para a porta.

- Solte ela agora – disse Rony, ao passarem por Mione.

- Só quando encontrarmos o Balaço. Levem-na!

Wally e Luke seguiram com os outros para o corredor, mas tomaram a direção oposta.

- Mione! Eu volto para te buscar! – gritou Rony.

Mione acenou com a cabeça e Rony quis morrer quando viu o sangue jorrando no lado esquerdo de sua face.

- Solte ele, Morrice. Agora – disse Barker, que já aguardava os seqüestradores na porta do Ministério com todos seus agentes.

- Não tão rápido, Barker. Ele precisa nos mostrar uma coisa antes.

Ele puxou Rony para sua frente e o empurrou.

- Vá e não tente nenhuma gracinha. Nós ainda temos a garota.

Rony foi ao encontro de seus colegas e escondeu-se com Barker atrás dos outros agentes.

- Eles querem o Balaço – sussurrou Rony.

- Eu sei o que eles querem! Morrice era o maior aliado de Hogan e acha que você o matou!

- É só ele que acha isso?

- Bom, não, na verdade... Balaço, eles vão te incriminar. O Departamento de Justiça colocou você como primeiro na lista de suspeitos.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Ele já estava morto quando eu cheguei!

- Eu sei, mas não temos provas pra te salvar. Sinto muito.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e suspirou.

- Fuja, Balaço. Vá para longe. Eles nunca vão te encontrar, você é o mais rápido do mundo!

- Eu não vou fugir das minhas responsabilidades, Barker, e nesse momento eu tenho um trabalho a terminar.

Ele fez menção de sair da barreira de agentes, mas Barker o impediu.

- Você não vai se entregar, vai?

- É preciso.

- Você é louco! Eles nem desconfiam que você é o Balaço!

- Não tem outro jeito.

- Tem sim. Fuja e esqueça tudo isso!

- Eu não posso, Barker! Eles a pegaram.

- Quem?

- Uma amiga minha.

- Pegaram a Sabrina?

- Não, pegaram minha amiga Hermione. Eu a encontrei na estação de trem quando fui buscar Sabrina.

- Como é essa sua amiga?

- Não muito alta, cabelos castanhos e volumosos, olhos castanho-claros... Ela é linda.

- Ela é a Sabrina!

- Não pode ser!

- Claro que pode! Ela passou a noite no Ministério, estava com você no hotel quando lançaram a bomba. Como você acha que sua amiga a desarmou? Ela é uma agente!

Rony não acreditava no que ouvia. Mione era a agente que ele fora designado a espiar, possivelmente uma agente corrupta. Provavelmente nem passara na cabeça dela a possibilidade dele ser o Balaço.

- Eu preciso ir, Barker. Fiz uma promessa e vou cumpri-la.

- Não faça isso, Balaço... Mas, ah, se você vai fazer, lembre-se de não deixar que ela descubra quem você realmente é! Isso estragaria a missão!

Sob os protestos de Barker, Rony atravessou a barreira dos agentes e foi ao encontro de Morrice.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Morrice, um pouco nervoso.

- Você está falando com ele – respondeu Rony erguendo as mãos para que os homens de Morrice o algemassem.


	7. Invasão

**Capítulo 7**

**Invasão**

- Como assim ele se entregou? – indagava Smooth, acompanhando Barker para o Escritório de Inteligência do Departamento de Aurores.

- Se entregando, oras. Ele foi lá e deixou que o algemassem.

- Mas, por que ele...

- Cala a boca, Smooth. Vá fazer seu trabalho que eu cuido do meu.

Smooth fechou a porta e Barker encarou todos os presentes na sala. Eram os maiores estrategistas do departamento.

- Boa tarde, senhores – disse Barker, sentando-se ao mesmo tempo que os outros.

- É bom que seja importante, Barker – disse um sujeito com a cara quadrada e olhos esbugalhados. – Nós estamos atolados até o pescoço com os outros assassinatos.

- Eu não tomaria o tempo dos senhores se não fosse algo de extrema importância. O nosso agente especial está sob custódia de Jean Morrice, maior aliado de Hogan e atual chefe da organização de aurores expulsos do Ministério.

- Balaço? – perguntou um homem miúdo no canto da mesa.

- Como preferirem.

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Morrice seqüestrou Balaço e a agente Sabrina Cobuild, agente recém chegada dos Estados Unidos, nessa manhã. Ele pensou que Balaço fosse um agente comum e interrogou-o perguntando sobre o Balaço. Quando começaram a torturar Sabrina, Balaço disse que levaria Morrice à quem ele queria.

- E então?

- Então Balaço os trouxe aqui e me contou essa história. Ele decidiu se entregar logo depois.

- Se entregar? – disse o sujeito da cara quadrada. – Ele ficou louco?

- Aparentemente Morrice prometeu matar a garota se Balaço não aparecesse.

- Esse Balaço não entende nada sobre nossas regras de conduta! Antes perder um agente do que dois, principalmente quando estamos falando de um agente especial!

- Ahn, senhor, eu creio que Balaço tem uma relação afetiva com a moça.

Todos os presentes suspiraram e alguns se inclinaram em suas cadeiras. O homem carrancudo continuou a encarar Barker.

- Ele pelo menos levou um rastreador?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo. Barker, vá para seu departamento e me traga a localização de Balaço. Enquanto isso nós vamos bolar uma estratégia de abordagem ao lugar onde ele está.

Rony entrou na cede da Organização dos Aurores Expulsos pelo Ministério com tranqüilidade aparente. Apesar de sua face não demonstrar emoções, ele estava sofrendo muito internamente. Violara o código dos aurores, fizera com que Mione apanhasse, não sabia que tipo de violência poderiam estar usando contra ela nesse momento e, ainda por cima, estava sendo acusado de assassinato.

Os homens o levaram para o andar subterrâneo do local, onde todos os planos secretos eram armazenados, pois o acesso era restrito com uma senha. Eles colocaram Rony numa cadeira e o amarraram a ela, enquanto Morrice o encarava com ódio.

- Balaço. Finalmente nos encontramos cara a cara, sem mentiras ou disfarces.

- Eu nunca menti pra você, Morrice.

- Ah não!? E quando enganou a todos nós entrando aqui e fingindo ser nosso amigo? E a mentira que era sua amizade com Hogan? Não contente em apenas entregá-lo, você ainda o matou! Por que você fez isso?

- Eu não o matei. Encontrei Hogan morto naquele teatro.

- Mentira!

- Por que eu o mataria? Ele era o principal acusado de um caso de assassinato! Meu trabalho é mantê-lo vivo.

- Talvez porque... Você não trabalhe apenas para o Ministério da Magia.

- Bom, pra você que eu não trabalho.

- Você acha que eu nasci ontem, Balaço? Eu sei que você matou Hogan e sei que está ganhando um extra por isso! Para quem você trabalha?

- Para o Ministério da Magia.

- E quem mais?

- Ninguém.

- Você não vai querer que eu chame sua amiguinha outra vez, vai?

- NÃO! Deixe ela ir, você prometeu!

- E você me enganou! Me fez de bobo! Me fez ir até o Ministério para todos verem que eu tinha o Balaço sob meu nariz o tempo todo e não o reconheci!

- Não é justo você mantê-la aqui, eu já disse que ela não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Balaço, pare de tentar me enganar! Eu sei mais do que você pensa. Botei minha equipe para trabalhar, chamei informantes, tudo isso enquanto você ria de mim com seu chefe agora pouco. Nós sabemos que a moça é Sabrina Coulbuid, agente especial dos Estados Unidos!

- Isso não é verdade!

- É sim. Quem diria... Nós, que não tínhamos nada esta manhã, agora mantemos dois agentes especiais sob custódia.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Morrice. Vai pagar por fazê-la sofrer.

- Você é que vai me pagar por ter matado meu melhor amigo! Levem-no para a sala de interrogatório!

- OK, conseguimos a localização – disse Barker, jogando um pergaminho em cima da mesa.

Nele havia a planta de um prédio e vários pontos azuis se mexendo nele. Os que mais se destacavam eram o ponto vermelho e o preto.

- Azuis são agentes simples, vermelho é Balaço e preto é Morrice.

- Como Balaço conseguiu colocar rastreadores em todos eles? – perguntou o carrancudo.

- Wayne, Balaço é nosso melhor agente. Ele esteve infiltrado nessa organização há algum tempo e colocou o rastreador em todos eles.

- Excelente – disse Wayne, pela primeira vez impressionado com o trabalho de Rony.

- Bom, o mapa é de um prédio abandonado em Chelsea, e essa planta é do andar subterrâneo. Balaço já mencionara que é preciso de um código pra acessar esse andar.

- Vocês tem?

- Infelizmente, não. Mas temos um grande carregamento de granadas.

Alguns agentes sorriram, mas Wayne continuou sério.

- Vai ser preciso mais do que granadas para invadir um prédio desses, Barker.

- Eu sei. Todos os agentes foram convocados e estão se reunindo no térreo, prontos para o ataque.

- Eles estarão nos esperando.

- Pois que esperem. Ora, francamente, nós somos aurores! Lutamos contra o Lorde das Trevas, podemos dar conta de meia-dúzia de rebeldes.

- Você não sabe muito sobre eles. Eles podem ter armas e conhecer feitiços que nós não sabemos.

- Duvido muito.

- De qualquer forma, precisamos de uma estratégia.

- Foi pra isso que te chamei aqui, Wayne.

- Certo, o plano é o seguinte...

Rony tremia intensamente naquela sala fria. Mas não era por causa do clima, e sim do feitiço que acabara de receber.

- Gosta disso, Balaço? Quer mais? – disse Wally, com os olhos arregalados e a varinha apontada para ele.

- Eu... não o matei.

- Não é isso que eu quero saber, eu sei que você o matou. Estou perguntando quem te mandou fazer isso – disse Morrice, muito calmo e encarando um painel na parede.

- Ninguém me contratou, eu não o matei.

Wally murmurou alguma coisa e várias faíscas alaranjadas saíram de sua varinha, acertando Rony no peito. Ele se contorceu e tremeu mais ainda.

- É melhor ir desembuchando de uma vez, senão...

- Deixe isso, Wally – disse Morrice, tirando sua varinha de dentro do bolso. – Eles chegaram.

Os dois saíram da sala e Luke ficou de guarda, sentado distraidamente lendo o Profeta Diário.

Rony ouviu o grande estrondo lá em cima e chegou a conclusão de que a porta fora explodida. Essa imagem logo se associou com a de Barker. "Típico", pensou.

O barulho de gritos, feitiços sendo lançados e corpos caindo foi se aproximando a aumentando, mas parou em algum lugar próximo. Provavelmente eles haviam encontrado Morrice. Então, Rony teve uma idéia.

- Eu não agüento mais isso – murmurou, olhando para Luke.

O rapaz abaixou o jornal e olhou para Rony com um sorriso.

- Então é só falar o que o chefe perguntou.

- Tudo bem, eu falo.

Luke estava com um ar triunfal. Ele se aproximou de Rony com um sorriso maior ainda.

- Me conte, para quem você trabalha?

- É para o – Rony sussurrou algo tão baixo que nem ele mesmo ouviu.

- O que? – perguntou Luke, se aproximando um pouco mais.

- O...

- Repita! – Luke ficou ainda mais próximo e se apoiou nos braços da cadeira de Rony.

- Chama-se...

- Mais uma vez!

Ele colocou o ouvido no rosto de Rony, que inclinou o corpo pra trás e voltou com tudo, dando uma cabeçada muito forte em Luke.

- Imbecil – disse Rony, soltando-se da cadeira e pegando com a boca a varinha de Luke.

Ele precisava encontrar Hermione. Lembrou-se então do caminho que ela fizera da última vez que se viram e seguiu o corredor pelo lado oposto à entrada, chegando a uma sala escura que estava trancada. Ele deu um pontapé na porta e ela se abriu, revelando Mione.

Ela estava sentada de braços cruzados e veio correndo ao encontro de Rony, abraçando-o.

- Rony! Eu sabia que você viria.

- Eu prometi, não é mesmo!?

Os dois sorriram e Rony não pode deixar de olhar a ferida no lado esquerdo do resto de Hermione. Já não sangrava mais, mas estava aberta.

- Me desculpe, Mione.

- Pelo que?

- Por fazer você se machucar.

- Que isso, Rony, não foi culpa sua! Vamos sair daqui antes que um daqueles bárbaros volte.

Ela pegou a varinha de Luke que estava caída no chão e soltou as algemas de Rony. Os dois se abraçaram novamente, dessa vez com mais ternura. Seus lábios se tocaram por alguns segundos, até que os dois ouviram que alguém se aproximava e saíram pela saída de emergência ao lado do quarto onde Hermione se encontrava.

- Entra, por favor – disse Rony, abrindo a porta de seu apartamento.

- Obrigada – disse Mione, um pouco tímida por estar onde estava.

- Tem certeza de que está melhor?

- Claro.

Mione sentou-se no sofá e passou a mão pelo curativo recém-feito ao lado do seu olho. O ferimento já não doía com tanta intensidade.

Rony abriu as cortinas que estavam fechadas há dias, pois ele só parava em casa para dormir. Pela janela ele pode ver que estava escurecendo.

- Poxa, que dia, não!? – disse ele, indo para a cozinha.

- Pois é. Ainda não entendi direito o que aconteceu.

- Bebida? – perguntou Rony, mostrando pela porta uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

- Pode ser. Eu não acredito que aquele Balaço não apareceu.

- Acredite, ele é um cara muito ocupado.

Rony sentou-se ao lado dela com um aperto no coração. Não gostava de mentir para ela, mas as palavras de Barker ecoavam em sua cabeça: "Lembre-se de não deixar que ela descubra quem você realmente é! Isso estragaria a missão".

- É um idiota. Arriscar companheiros assim, onde já se viu. Se ele fosse metade do que dizem que ele é, teria se entregado e impedido que tudo isso acontecesse.

- Mione, esquece isso. Ele teve seus motivos.

- Por que você o defende? Ele fez você ser torturado!

- É o meu trabalho. Eu tenho que lidar com isso.

- Eu sei, desculpe – ela sorriu e passou a mão pelo ombro de Rony. – Você é um grande agente, Rony. Praticamente um herói.

- Não, não é pra tanto.

- Obrigada por ter me salvado.

- Eu não te salvei, Mione. Agradeça aos aurores.

- Salvou sim, duas vezes! Primeiro entregando o Balaço para pararem de me torturar, depois se meteu com um deles para me tirar de lá a salvo. Eu não tenho palavras pra agradecer.

- Ora, você também salvou minha vida quando desarmou aquela bomba.

Ele sorriu e Mione retribuiu. Os dois se olharam como se nunca tivessem se visto antes e, como num passe de mágica, estavam se beijando com paixão.


	8. Descobertas

**Capítulo 8**

**Descobertas**

Rony acordou feliz como não acordava há tempos. Ele sabia exatamente o motivo sem sequer abrir os olhos. Podia senti-la respirar ao seu lado. Ele abriu os olhos devagar e a observou dormir por alguns minutos, dominado por uma sensação maravilhosa. Só saiu de seu transe quando uma coruja bateu com o bico na janela.

- Afrodite – disse Rony, abrindo a janela. – Bom dia pra você também.

Ele acariciou a coruja e pegou o pergaminho que estava em sua perna. A mensagem estava escrita em garranchos e dizia "Preciso falar com você agora! Encontre uma conexão ao vivo onde quer que você esteja. Barker".

Rony foi até a sala e ligou o computador, mas nada aconteceu. Então ele lembrou que não pagava a conta de luz há tempos. Desamparado, sentou-se no sofá, mas levantou-se quando teve uma idéia.

Ele entrou no quarto com cuidado e se debruçou sobre a cama. Delicadamente, passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Mione.

- Mione – sussurrou. – Mione.

Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade por causa da claridade e sorriu.

- Oi.

- Mione, alguém do Ministério levou seus pertences para o hospital quando estávamos lá ontem?

- Hum-hum.

- E depois você os encaminhou para o hotel onde vai ficar?

- Hum-hum. Menos minha bolsa e minha maleta.

- Seu lap-top está aí?

- Hum-hum. Na maleta.

- Será que você me emprestaria? Preciso falar com o pessoal do Ministério.

- Claro. Está na poltrona.

- Obrigado.

Ele beijou sua testa e saiu do quarto correndo. Ligou o lap-top o mais rápido possível e logo estava em transmissão ao vivo com Barker.

- Finalmente! Onde estava?

- Em casa.

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Fala logo o que você quer, Barker.

- Quero saber se está tudo bem, ora essa! Os agentes de Morrice me disseram que você e sua amiga foram torturados.

- Nada muito preocupante. Fomos ao hospital, estamos bem agora. Era só isso?

- Não! Precisamos conversar sobre o julgamento.

- Que julgamento?

- O seu! E de Sabrina também.

- O que?

- Vamos conversar melhor sobre isso. Vou até aí, me passe seu endereço.

- Não!

- Vamos lá, Balaço, preciso ir até aí. Não é mais seguro conversar por aqui, ficamos sabendo de um certo agente que tem dois empregos.

- Um corrupto?

- Sim, o informante de Morrice.

- Quem era?

- Não sabemos ainda. Vai, me passa seu endereço.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mione, entrando na sala.

- Não sei ainda, Barker está vindo aí.

- Sério? Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não precisa. Acho que o assunto dele também é de seu interesse.

- Tudo bem.

- Seu lap-top – disse Rony, estendendo o computador para Mione. – Muito obrigado.

- Não tem de quê.

Ela guardou o computador na maleta e, quando ficou de pé novamente, Rony a puxou pela cintura.

- Está com fome? – perguntou, beijando seu pescoço.

- Sim – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para nós.

Ele deu um beijo rápido nela e partiu para a cozinha.

- Vamos ver no que isso dá... – murmurou ela, ainda sorridente.

Sentou-se no sofá e ficou ali parada, sorrindo como uma criança que ganhara um doce. Não precisava nem dizer em quem ela estava pensando. De repente, a campainha tocou.

- Atende pra mim, por favor – gritou Rony. – Estou meio ocupado na luta contra a frigideira.

Ela foi rindo até a porta e deu de cara com Barker. Ficou um pouco vermelha, pois estava usando apenas uma camisa velha de Rony.

- Ah, você – disse Barker, sorrindo com a surpresa. – Como vai?

- Bem – respondeu Hermione, ainda vermelha. – E o senhor?

- Ótimo, obrigado, Hermione.

Mione arregalou os olhos quando ele disse seu nome.

- Não se preocupe, nós já descobrimos sua identidade secreta, Hermione Granger. Não vamos fazer nada de mal para você, fique tranqüila.

- Como vocês descobriram?

- Ora, Balaço nos contou. Vocês são amigos de infância, não é!?

- Balaço?

- É, seu amigo, o morador dessa casa. Credo, vocês têm a memória muito fraca.

- Rony é o Balaço?

- Ah, ele se chama Rony? – Barker puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e anotou alguma coisa. – Bom saber disso. Sabe, no começo eu coloquei ele atrás de você para ficar na sua cola, coisa e tal, mas agora parece que você está limpa, enquanto tem gente no nosso próprio escritório nos traindo.

- Ele estava me espionando?

- Bom, espionar é uma palavra muito forte, ele só estava de olho em você, só isso. Não foi muito difícil, afinal, vocês já se conheciam há tempos e...

Hermione pegou suas coisas e passou correndo por Barker.

- Ei, onde você... vai com essa roupa?

- Como assim fugiu? – perguntou Rony, secando as mãos e indo para a sala.

- Fugiu, correu, desapareceu, puft!

- E você não fez nada para impedi-la?

- Ora, o que você queria que eu fizesse, a garota é rápida, eu já não tenho mais sua idade, Rony! Posso chamar de Rony? É bem mais pessoal e...

- Ela deve ter tido um motivo para sair desse jeito, não é, Barker?

Rony cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede.

- Não me olhe assim, Balaço, eu não gosto disso, não me intimide.

- O que você disse a ela?

- Nenhuma mentira, isso eu garanto. A garota estava bem desinformada, eu diria.

- Não acredito que você contou tudo pra ela, Barker!

- Ué, não era pra contar?

- Não! Você mesmo mandou eu não falar nada!

- Ah, isso é passado, a moça está limpa. Se tem alguém traindo o Ministério, esse alguém não é ela.

- Então você chegou e disse que eu era o Balaço?

- Sim. E ela ficou toda revoltada e saiu correndo.

- Foi só isso que você disse?

- Bom, não exatamente... Eu citei a sua missão.

- O QUE? Citou como?

- Ahn... Disse que você estava a espionando.

- ARNOLD BARKER! EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Rony se jogou no sofá e acariciou o lugar onde Mione esteve sentada.

- Qual é o problema, Balaço?

- Você é burro ou só se finge? Agora ela vai pensar que eu só dormi com ela para espioná-la! Que todos momentos que passamos juntos foram grandes mentiras!

Barker colocou as mãos nos bolsos e suspirou.

- Desculpe, Rony. Não foi minha intenção.

- Em nenhum momento eu quis espioná-la. Eu sequer sabia que ela era quem ela era até pouco tempo. Você sabe disso.

- Sei. Mas ela não.

- Esse é o grande problema.

Barker soltou mais um suspiro e sentou-se ao lado de Rony.

- Você ama essa garota?

Rony jogou a cabeça pra trás e olhou para Barker.

- Sim.

- Então é melhor começar a trabalhar se quiser tê-la de volta.

- Eles ainda acham que eu matei Hogan? – disse Rony, andando ao lado de Barker pela rua. – Mesmo depois de ontem?

- Sim. Você vai a julgamento, Balaço, e não é qualquer julgamento, é uma sessão especial. Acontecerá na sexta-feira.

- Sexta? Mas hoje é terça!

- Eu sei. Por isso que é especial. E por isso que temos problemas.

- Fale.

- Precisamos arranjar provas concretas a seu favor e encontrar o criminoso antes de sexta-feira. A propósito, o julgamento de Hermione é no sábado.

- Por que ela vai a julgamento?

- Está sendo acusada de ser sua cúmplice no assassinato.

- Mas ela estava no hospital quando encontramos o corpo!

- Mas antes de você encontrar o corpo ela não estava. De qualquer forma, vai ser fácil liberá-la. Temos várias testemunhas a seu favor. Agora precisamos nos concentrar em você.

- O que sabemos até agora?

- Morrice nos falou sobre uma organização secreta de agentes do Ministério, paralela a organização deles. Nunca trabalharam juntas, mas sabiam da existência uma da outra e de suas operações. Há alguns meses, essa organização desapareceu e começou a agir internamente. Hogan desconfiou e mandou rastrearem o movimento dos relacionados com a organização, chegando a dois computadores do departamento de aurores dos Estados Unidos e um daqui.

- Tem um traidor aqui?

- Sim. Ian Norton mandou Hermione Granger para espionar o Balaço, ou seja, você. Ele acreditava que você era o agente corrupto, mas não mandou investigarem seus próprios agentes. Um deles mandou matar McLinn e um dos nossos executou o crime.

- Se Norton estava acobertando os próprios agentes, por que mandaram matá-lo?

- Norton possivelmente era o mandante da organização secreta e, quando ele mandou Hermione para cá, houve um acordo para que o matassem. Ainda não descobrimos o porquê.

- E quanto ao assassinato de Hogan?

- Quando Hogan foi intimado e acusado do assassinato de McLinn, eles ficaram com medo de que ele dissesse algo sobre a organização secreta quando fosse interrogado, então armaram um plano para tirá-lo da prisão e armaram de matá-lo no único dia em que o teatro Odeon não teria espetáculos. Mas não podiam apenas deixá-lo lá, precisavam de algo grandioso para chamar nossa atenção. Fizeram o incêndio porque sabiam que você seria o primeiro a chegar lá e, conseqüentemente, o único a entrar lá em 12 horas.

- E parece que deu certo.

- Pois é. Só precisamos saber agora quem são os três membros dessa organização. Quando eu descobrir quem me traiu, ah, eu mato, juro que mato...

- Calma, Barker. Nós vamos encontrá-los, eu prometo. E sempre cumpro minhas promessas, pode acreditar.


	9. O traidor

**Capítulo 9**

**O traidor**

Rony sequer dormiu naquela noite. Passou 9 horas enfurnado no escritório de Barker, procurando pistas ou conexões suspeitas entre seu pessoal e os americanos. Entretanto, toda dessa busca foi em vão.

- Bom dia, Balaço – disse Smooth, o primeiro a chegar na departamento. Ele parecia meio surpreso com a presença de Rony.

- Bom dia.

- Chegou cedo hoje, hein!?

- Pois é. Estou procurando pistas e ligações entre os casos McLinn, Norton e Hogan.

- Jura!? Encontrou algo?

- Não. Os arquivos do pessoal dos Estados Unidos são muito difíceis de serem acessados.

- Talvez você não esteja procurando no lugar certo – disse Smooth, sorrindo cinicamente.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Balaço, é óbvio que será mais fácil se você começar a procurar no seu próprio departamento.

- Você desconfia de quem seja o traidor?

- Não gosto de dar opiniões sem fundamento.

- Qualquer coisa é válida nesse momento, Smooth.

- Bom, eu vim reparando em alguém que vem agindo estranhamente desde que tudo isso começou.

- Convenhamos que todos nós temos agido estranhamente. É uma situação delicada.

- Pode ser, mas essa pessoa está pior que todos nós. É muito suspeita.

- De quem se trata?

Smooth se aproximou de Rony e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Charles Stuart.

- Stu? O operador que trabalha aqui há mais de 10 anos?

- O próprio.

- Tem certeza?

- Não, por isso que você vai ter que checar.

- Como faço para acessar o computador dele?

- Você é louco? Ele nunca ia deixar as transações corruptas no seu computador daqui. Você vai ter que dar uma olhada no computador da casa dele.

- Muito bem. Onde ele mora?

- Vá até o escritório de Barker e pegue sua ficha. Lá tem o endereço.

- Obrigado, Smooth.

- Disponha sempre.

Rony estudou o pergaminho com o endereço de Stu por alguns segundos antes de dar o impulso em sua vassoura. Sabia que não demoraria mais do que 2 minutos para chegar ao local desejado.

Quando pisou no chão novamente, largou a sua vassoura num beco a dois quarteirões e seguiu andando para não levantar suspeitas no caso de Stu estar em casa.

Ele subiu as escadas do prédio velho onde o agente morava e girou a maçaneta devagar. Para sua surpresa, ela estava aberta.

"Suspeito", pensou. "Ele deve estar esperando alguém".

Rony abriu a porta com cuidado e sacou sua varinha. Deslizou para dentro do apartamento e não viu ninguém por perto. A última coisa que ele ouviu antes de cair inconsciente no chão foi um sonoro "Agora!".

Hermione também passara a noite em claro, mas não estava procurando pistas ou pesquisando sobre crimes. Seu pensamento estava longe, junto com um certo ruivo que não saia de sua cabeça.

- Como ele pode – sussurrou ela, assoando o nariz.

Quando levantou-se da cama para jogar os lenços fora, a campainha tocou.

- O que? – disse ela ao abrir a porta.

- Bom dia pra você também – Mark estava parado em sua porta segurando uma mala.

- Mark? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que você acha? Vim te ver!

- Eu achei que tivéssemos terminado.

- Terminamos, mas eu senti sua falta. Mione, você sabe que eu não sou nada sem você. Posso entrar?

Se não fosse pelo estado emocional que ela estava, Mione teria dito não. Mas ela apenas se afastou da porta para deixar Mark passar.

Rony acordou em um lugar estranho mais uma vez. Agora sua cabeça já não doía tanto, pois acabara se acostumando com as pancadas que andara levando nos últimos dias.

- Você está ficando mais rápido – disse Luke, usando um enorme curativo ao redor da cabeça.

Pela falta de estabilidade do solo e o já conhecido enjôo, Rony chegou à conclusão de que estava num barco. Ele tentou se erguer da cama, mas Luke o impediu.

- Ei, onde você pensa que vai?

- Desculpe, Luke, mas eu preciso ir trabalhar.

- Ótimo, porque nós temos uma missão pra você.

Rony deitou-se novamente e olhou para o lado. Caído perto da parede estava Charles Stuart com o peito ensangüentado.

- Vocês mataram ele também!?

- O cara estava na nossa cola e no nosso caminho.

- Isso só comprovou minhas suspeitas de que vocês são um bando de covardes.

- Guarde suas besteiras para falar quando tiver mais gente por aqui. Agora aproveite seus últimos momentos de liberdade enquanto a chefinha não chega.

Assim que Luke levantou-se da cama, uma mulher cruzou a porta do quarto.

- Oh! Ele já acordou?

- Sim, senhora.

- Ótimo. Pode ir agora, Luke.

- Obrigado, senhora.

Luke saiu do quarto olhando para Rony com um sorriso cínico no rosto. A mulher sentou-se na cama e vários homens a cercaram.

- Bom dia, Balaço.

- Sabe, ultimamente essa é a frase que eu mais tenho ouvido.

- Isso é porque você vem fazendo muita coisa errada.

- Não, acho que você está se referindo ao seu próprio grupo.

A mulher abriu a bolsa e tirou de dentro dela uma ficha do Ministério da Magia.

- Muito bem, parece que você é um herói no Ministério. Salvador de muitas vidas, o bruxo mais rápido do mundo. Hum, que interessante, melhor amigo de Harry Potter na infância. É o que eu digo, todos eles têm síndrome de grandeza.

- Olha lá como você fala dele!

- Sim, sim, claro. Esqueci que você é meio estouradinho. Continuando, vamos ao que interessa – ela abriu a bolsa novamente e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro dela. – Ronald Weasley, agente secreto. Apelido: Balaço. Blá blá blá, endereço, blá blá, aqui! Acusado pelo assassinato de Antony Hogan. Julgamento na próxima sexta-feira. Que ótimo! Rapazes, vão separando seus melhores ternos porque nós não vamos perder a ida do assassino de Hogan para Azkaban.

Rony estava um pouco assustado com a quantidade de informações sigilosas que a mulher tinha, mas continuou indiferente.

- Eu sou inocente e vocês sabem disso.

- Eu sei, mas o pobre Morrice não sabia. Coitado, tão ingênuo, não é à toa que o seu pessoal o pegou tão facilmente.

- O que você quer?

- Meu querido, quero te fazer um favor.

- Favor?

- Sim! Já que você vai para Azkaban de qualquer jeito, vamos dar um motivo justo para que isso aconteça.

- Do que você está falando.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e um dos homens entregou a ela um pedaço grande de pergaminho.

- Preste atenção nesse mapa.

O mapa mostrava a planta de um lugar muito grande, cheio de túneis. Rony não demorou para descobrir que se tratava de uma estação de metrô. Nela, vários pontinhos azuis iam e vinham, mas um ponto vermelho se destacava entre todos.

- Reconhece esse ponto? – perguntou a mulher. – Trata-se de um grande amigo seu.

- Barker – murmurou Rony, olhando para o mapa.

- Exatamente. Ele está lá porque marcou uma reunião com Stu. É isso mesmo, Balaço, Barker também desconfiava dele.

- Mas... como?

- É simples. Vocês dois seguiram a mesma pista falsa. Você caiu primeiro em nossas mãos e temos algo especial preparado para Barker.

- Você quer dizer que... Smooth mandou a mim e Barker atrás de Stu... Smooth é o agente corrupto do nosso departamento!?

- Bingo! Grande homem, Brendon Smooth. Excelente de se trabalhar. Sacrificou sua carreira no Ministério para nos acobertar.

Rony não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Smooth era o homem de confiança de Barker, seu melhor amigo, quase um filho para ele. Os dois trabalhavam juntos há pelo menos 6 anos, Barker havia dado a Smooth seu primeiro emprego. Como ele poderia ter traído-o?

- Vocês acham que ele vai sair assim dessa? Eles vão me interrogar e eu vou entregá-lo! Vou entregar todos vocês!

- Acalme-se, querido, Smooth está seguro agora. Você pode entregá-lo, mas seu pessoal nunca vai entregá-lo. Ele está seguro bem longe daqui. Quanto a nós bem, você não tem provas para nos incriminar e não sabe nada sobre nós, além do que eles não levam muito em conta as respostas de alguém culpado por dois assassinatos.

- Dois?

- Ah é, eu não te contei essa parte! Sabe esse mapa? Smooth nos forneceu esta manhã assim que te capturamos. Barker está no nosso encalço, ele vinha trocando informações valiosas com Stuart. Por isso, vamos ter que matá-lo, então fizemos Stuart marcar uma reunião com ele na estação e vamos cuidar do seu chefe esta noite.

- Vocês matá-lo e me incriminar, não é?

- Claro. Está ficando esperto.

- É típico de vocês. Só não pensaram que o meu trabalho é ser o primeiro a chegar quando acontece algum assassinato.

- Não seja ingênuo, Balaço. Você já está sendo acusado de matar Hogan, quando descobrirem que você matou Barker também, vai direto para Azkaban.

Rony encarou a mulher com desprezo e deitou-se novamente.


	10. O trem da meia noite

**Capítulo 10**

**O trem da meia-noite**

Não demorou muito para que a noite caísse e a escuridão passasse a dominar o barco. Rony dormira a maior parte do dia, pois estava muito cansado. Quando o relógio no alto da parede indicou cinco para as onze, a mulher entrou no quarto.

- Está na hora.

Luke se levantou e puxou Rony pela camisa.

- Olha, se você ainda não percebeu, eu sei andar.

Ele soltou a camisa bufando e virou-o bruscamente para algemá-lo.

- Vamos – disse Luke, empurrando Rony pelo corredor.

O barco não era muito grande, parecia mais um iate particular. Porém, sua aparência era antiga e enferrujada. Deveria ser um velho barco de pesca.

Rony foi o último a sair do barco, acompanhado de perto por Luke. Dois homens ficaram lá e os outros 6 ou 7 saíram com a mulher. Quando todos se juntaram no porto, eles se dividiram em 3 carros e seguiram para a estação de metrô Piccadilly Circus, uma das mais movimentadas de Londres.

Os três carros estacionaram numa rua mais deserta e a mulher tirou as algemas de Rony ainda dentro do carro.

- Pode fugir se você quiser, nós não vamos matá-lo, o seu pessoal já vai cuidar para te pegar e te levar para Azkaban. Mas não se esqueça que nós estamos com o seu amigo e sua namorada.

- Hermione outra vez? Não acredito...

- Você pensa que somos o que, um bando de iniciantes? Vamos, me dê sua varinha e saia do carro.

Eles seguiram pela movimentada praça e passaram despercebidos, até que desceram as escadas da estação.

- Vocês acham que ele ainda está aí? – perguntou Rony. – Desde de manhã?

- É óbvio. A demora de Stuart só acendeu a curiosidade de Barker – respondeu a mulher. – Era capaz do homem passar um mês plantado aqui.

O grupo parou antes das catracas e fecharam uma roda. A mulher tirou o mapa da bolsa.

- Muito bem, Barker está aqui – ela apontou para o ponto vermelho. – É um banco do lado da grande placa com o nome de estação, aquela que fica na plataforma.

- Qual das plataformas? – perguntou um homem. – Linha Piccadilly ou linha Bakerloo?

- Linha Piccadilly.

- Sentido Cockfosters ou aeroporto de Heathrow?

- Não faço a mínima idéia – a mulher começou a se irritar. – Maldito metrô cheio de linhas e sentidos, esse trouxas não entendem nada de transportes!

Os homens esperaram a chefe se acalmar com os olhos arregalados.

- Senhora – disse o mesmo homem que perguntara antes. – O que vamos fazer, então?

- Vamos nos dividir. Vocês três vão para a plataforma do sentido Cockfosters e os outros vão comigo para a plataforma sentido Heathrow.

Eles seguiram para o caixa e compraram os tickets, caminhando pela estação calmamente. Só pararam quando chegaram à bifurcação onde havia uma placa indicando os dois sentidos, um para a esquerda e outro para a direita.

- Escutem – disse a mulher, olhando para os três que iam para o lado oposto. – Se virem o homem, voltem discretamente para nos avisar. Se ele não estiver lá e não aparecer em 20 minutos, venham para a nossa plataforma. Entendido?

- Sim, senhora – disseram os três juntos, virando-se e entrando na plataforma.

Os outros seguiram para a plataforma da direita, caminhando calmamente. Rony estava atrás de todos eles para não ser o primeiro que Barker enxergaria.

E lá estava ele, Arnold Barker, sentado com uma expressão cansada ao lado da placa que indicava o nome da estação.

A mulher parou ao lado dele e ele se levantou com um pulo.

- Arnold Barker?

- Onde está Stu? – perguntou Barker, desconfiado.

- Mudança de planos – disse ela, apontando a varinha para ele por dentro do casaco. – Mas trouxemos outro amigo seu.

Alguns homens deram um passo para o lado, revelando Rony.

- Balaço! Eles te pegaram outra vez?

- Seguimos a mesma pista falsa, Bark.

- Como?

- Smooth trabalha para eles.

Barker ficou chocado por alguns instantes, mas logo sua cara tornou-se púrpura.

- Eu mato aquele desgraçado, ah, se eu mato! Todos esses anos, você sabe o que eu fiz por ele? É um filho da mãe mau agradecido, é isso que ele é! Deixa só ele aparecer na minha...

- É o suficiente, Barker – disse a mulher, aproximando a varinha do peito dele. – Sente-se.

Um pouco relutante, ele se sentou. Rony sentou-se ao lado dele a pedido da mulher.

- Horário – disse ela, olhando para o homem a sua esquerda.

- Faltam menos de cinco minutos, senhora.

- Ótimo. Julian, vá buscar os outros.

O homem que estava mais distante dela acenou com a cabeça e fui para a outra plataforma. Não demorou para que voltasse acompanhado dos outros dois.

- Atenção, senhores passageiros – a voz dominou toda a estação. – Estamos encerrando nossas atividades nas linhas Bakerloo e Piccadilly sentido Cockfosters. Os passageiros da linha Piccadilly sentido aeroporto de Heathrow ainda podem pegar o último trem do dia que chegará à meia-noite.

- Ouviram? – perguntou a mulher, muito sorridente como todos os outros. – Esse é o nosso trem.

- Por que vocês querem pegar o trem da meia-noite? Ninguém viaja nele.

- Por isso mesmo.

Barker engoliu em seco e voltou a encarar o chão. Rony tentou bolar um plano para escapar dali, mas todos seus pensamentos estavam concentrados em Hermione, presa novamente em algum lugar e ele não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

- Você tem certeza de que está bem? – perguntou Mark, olhando para Mione com ternura.

- Só um pouco cansada.

Os dois estavam sentados na cama de casal do quarto de Hermione assistindo televisão como se fossem um casal. Isso a incomodou de um certo modo.

- Quer alguma coisa? Posso pedir para trazerem.

- Não, obrigada.

- Tudo bem.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram, até que Mark levantou muito sorridente.

- Já sei do que você precisa!

- Diga – disse Mione, ainda olhando para a televisão.

- Dar uma volta! Mione, você passou o dia inteiro enfurnada nesse quarto, precisa respirar um pouco.

- Mark, francamente, é quase meia-noite. Londres não é Nova York, as lojas fecham e as pessoas vão para suas casas às 10.

- Pode até ser, mas as coisas mudam se você souber aonde ir.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu li alguns guias na vinda pra cá. Eles dizem que tem um lugar cheio de teatros onde as pessoas passeiam até altas horas, um lugar cheio de luzes e badalação.

- Piccadilly Circus.

- Esse mesmo! Nós podemos ir para lá!

- Mark, Piccadilly fica a umas 40 quadras daqui.

- Tudo bem, a gente pega o metrô.

- Os trens já pararam de funcionar a essa hora. O único que faz esse caminho é o trem da meia-noite e ninguém o usa.

- Podemos ser os primeiros, então!

- Você é louco.

- E você precisa sair daqui! Vamos, vá se trocar para pegarmos esse trem a tempo.

- Alguém quer um suco? – perguntou Julian, colocando uma moeda na máquina de bebidas ao lado do banco.

- Não, obrigado – responderam todos.

Ele deu de ombros e colocou a moeda, mas nada caiu. Deu umas palmadinhas na máquina, apertou os botões e nada aconteceu. Então ele se afastou e deu um chute na máquina, fazendo o maior estardalhaço e derrubando todas as bebidas.

- Julian! – gritou a mulher. – Nós estamos tentando ser discretos.

- Desculpe – disse ele, muito feliz com todas as bebidas a sua volta. – Não tem ninguém aqui.

- É, mas vai ter em breve se pensarem que somos vândalos.

- Olhem – disse o homem que estava perto da linha do trem.

Todos olharam para onde ele apontava e viram a luz do trem se aproximando. O vento fez com que suas roupas balançassem.

- É agora – disse a mulher.

- Por que tínhamos que embarcar no primeiro vagão? – perguntou Mione, esparramada numa cadeira.

- Mione, à essas horas é perigoso sentar lá atrás.

- À essas horas é perigoso fazer qualquer coisa, Mark.

- Vamos lá, seja mais esportiva. Quer visitar a cabine?

- O que? Não, obrigada, eu não tenho mais 7 anos.

- Tudo bem, eu vou sozinho.

Mark foi até o fim do corredor e entrou na cabine do condutor.

O trem sequer chegou à plataforma. Ele parou a alguns metros dela, ainda no túnel. Julian fez menção de pular nos trilhos, mas a mulher o segurou.

- Cuidado. Não queremos mortes desnecessárias por aqui.

Ela lançou um feitiço nos trilhos e pulou.

- Está tudo bem, a corrente elétrica cessou. Venham.

Um por um, eles foram pulando pra dentro do grande buraco e seguiram até o trem. As portas já estavam abertas e eles entraram no primeiro vagão. Hermione levantou-se e ficou assustada ao vê-los.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou quando os homens passaram por ela.

- Hermione – disse a mulher, entrando no trem pouco depois. – Vejo que tudo deu certo.

- Beth? – exclamou Mione. Não podia acreditar que sua secretária estava envolvida com seja lá quem fossem aqueles homens.

- A própria – ela puxou Mione do banco e amarrou suas mãos.

- Rony? Barker? – disse ela, cada vez mais assustada.

- Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem – disse Rony, um tanto aliviado em vê-la sã e salva.

Julian algemou Rony e um outro homem fez o mesmo com Barker. A mulher jogou-os nos bancos ao lado de Mione e seguiu para a cabine.

- Fechem as portas – ordenou.

As portas do trem se fecharam e os três ficaram sozinhos no vagão.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Mione, desviando o olhar de Rony.

- O que você acha? – disse Rony. – São eles outra vez.

- Não pode ser. Beth é minha secretária, não é da organização dos aurores expulsos pelo Ministério.

- Ela deve ser uma das agentes corruptas dos Estados Unidos – disse Barker. – Se ela veio até aqui, é porque eles devem ter um plano. E se eles têm um plano, o outro agente corrupto também veio. Hoje todos eles se reuniram para fazer algo ao lado dos homens de Hogan.

- Barker – disse Rony, muito sério. – Eles querem te matar hoje.

- Me matar? – disse Barker, disfarçando a surpresa. – Por que eles me matariam?

- Porque você sabe demais sobre a organização deles. E tem mais: eles vão me incriminar pela sua morte.

- Como vão fazer isso?

- Não sei.

Rony se mexeu na cadeira e sua algema se abriu. Ele colocou as mãos para frente e Barker e Mione o olharam com surpresa.

- Esse Julian é muito burro – disse Rony, levandando-se.

- Esse Julian é um dos nossos – sussurrou Barker, dando uma piscadela para Rony.

Quando Rony foi até Mione para cortar a corda que amarrava seu pulso, Barker se levantou.

- Fuja, Balaço. Por favor, fuja.

- Não vou deixar vocês aqui.

- Você não entende. Julian está aqui, ele pode salvar a garota, mas eu já estou condenado à morte e não há nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso. Vá e poupe-se, você tem muito talento e ainda tem muito pela frente, não merece passar o resto dos seus dias em Azkaban.

- Barker – disse Rony, decidido. – Eu jamais abandonaria meus colegas.

Ele cortou a corda de Mione e foi para a porta do trem. Nesse momento, Julian entrou no vagão.

- Rápido – disse ele, apontando para os bancos. – Eles estão vindo. Peguem isso.

Ele deu uma varinha para Mione e fez os três se sentarem. Quando estava voltando para a cabine, os outros entraram no vagão.

- Tudo certo? – perguntou Beth, olhando para os três.

- Sim, senhora – disse Julian, postando-se atrás dos outros.

- Ótimo. Paul, Christian, amarrem Barker. Os outros levem esses dois para a plataforma e você – ela apontou para Julian. – Vá cuidar da porta da estação. Faça com que pareça um arrombamento.

Quando todos estavam na plataforma, Christian e Paul saíram do trem carregando Barker, completamente amarrado com cordas desde as pernas até os ombros.

- Coloquem-no aqui.

Ela apontou para os trilhos e os homens jogaram Barker no buraco da plataforma. Beth acenou para a cabine e o trem começou a se afastar, voltando pelo lugar que viera.

- Muito bom. Agora vão até a sala da segurança e peguem as fitas que contenham imagens comprometedoras para nós. Não se preocupem com o vigia, ele está dormindo e não vai acordar muito cedo.

Enquanto ela dizia essas palavras, Rony deu uma leve cotovelada em Mione e os dois se olharam. Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a Beth e os outros homens, depois para a varinha escondida nas vestes dela. Ela concordou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Não tenha medo, Mione – sussurrou ele. – Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei – disse ela. – É o que você sempre diz.

De repente, o trem começou a andar. Rony sentiu seu coração parar por alguns segundos, mas ele bateu cada vez mais forte quando o vento e a luz inundaram a plataforma. Ele virou-se para Mione e deu uma cotovelada mais forte.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Enquanto Rony dava um soco no homem que estava atrás deles, Mione sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço em Beth, que caiu no chão. Os outros avançaram para cima deles e Rony foi para cima deles.

- Pare o trem! – gritou para Mione enquanto lutava com três homens ao mesmo tempo.

Mione apontou a varinha para o trem, mas foi derrubada por alguém. Era Christian, um dos homens que tinham ido à segurança.

Rony olhou para o trem que estava cada vez mais perto, ele iria cruzar a plataforma a qualquer momento. Então ele pulou no trilhos e, numa fração de segundos depois, o trem passou.

- NÃO! – gritou Mione, chutando Christian.

Ela correu até a borda da plataforma e se jogou no chão desesperada. Foi então que viu uma mão segurando a borda da plataforma. Depois surgiu um corpo todo sujo e uma vasta cabeleira ruiva. Rony ergueu-se e jogou Barker para cima da plataforma, sentando-se no chão pouco depois.

- Vocês estão vivos! – exclamou Mione, lançando um feitiço para as cordas de Barker se soltarem.

Ela se jogou em cima de Rony e o abraçou com toda força, mas soltou-o logo depois. Ele levantou e ergueu o amigo, sentando-o no banco. Mione lançou um feitiço nos dois que acabaram de chegar e parou ao ver que o trem voltava a plataforma. As portas se abriram e um homem surgiu.

- Mark!?

- Mionezinha, meu amor, não é o que você está pensando – disse ele, ao ver que Mione segurava uma varinha.

Ela apontou a varinha para ele e se aproximou.

- Mark, por que você fez isso?

- Eu só queria te proteger, Mionezinha, só fiz isso para que você voltasse para casa sã e salva!

- O que?

- É, eu precisei matar aquele idiota do Norton para você voltar, querida, mas você continuou aí e então eu precisei vir!

Mione paralisou naquele momento. Então Mark matara Norton. A única coisa que ela sentiu foi um crescente ódio dominar seu corpo e sua mente. Então apontou sua varinha novamente para ele e exclamou em alto e bom som:

- Seu filho da mãe desgraçado!


	11. Julgamentos

**Capítulo 11**

**Julgamentos**

Como já era de se esperar, Rony passou mais uma temporada no hospital, mas dessa vez tinha um companheiro de quarto, Barker. Os dois tiveram sérios ferimentos nas costas devido ao contato com o trem, pois o vão entre o trem e o buraco não era tão grande assim. Apesar disso, a enfermeira garantiu que os dois estariam livres na sexta-feira de manhã.

- Nós vamos direto ao seu julgamento – disse Barker, folheando o Profeta Diário. – Só espero que eles deixem a gente se trocar – ele puxou seu avental de internado e fez uma careta.

Rony sorriu sem alegria.

- Balaço, meu filho, o que é que há?

- Nada.

- Você deveria estar feliz. Não há mais com o que se preocupar, os corruptos foram descobertos e capturados, você vai ser inocentado na primeira sessão.

- Eu sei.

- Ah, sim, é por causa da garota, não é?

Rony suspirou. Mione não fora visitá-lo uma única vez desde sua internação.

- Ela gosta de você – disse Barker, surpreendentemente carinhoso. – Ta na cara.

- Ela nem liga pra mim. Se eu morresse não ia fazer diferença.

- Você acha mesmo? Acha que ela se arriscou lutando com aqueles caras à toa?

- Ela estava tentando fazer o trabalho dela. Também é uma agente.

- Mais do que isso. Ela ma você.

- Não é o que parece.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Não sei.

- Vai por mim, o único jeito de saber é demonstrando. Você também nunca disse a ela que a amava.

- Bom, isso é porque eu nunca tive a chance.

- Não me venha com desculpas! Eu sei que você não tem coragem.

- Eu devia ter te deixado lá no trilho, Barker.

- Calma, tudo vai dar certo – disse Barker, ajeitando a gravata de Rony na porta da sala onde seria o julgamento.

- Eu sei – disse ele, quase num sussurro.

- Pronto?

- Aham.

Barker abriu a porta e os dois entraram. A sala estava lotada e era designada a grandes julgamentos. Havia pelo menos 100 pessoas na platéia, entre elas gente que nem era do Ministério, como jornalistas e curiosos. Barker sentou-se numa cadeira da primeira fileira e Rony foi para a grande cadeira isolada na frente da platéia.

Ela correu os olhos pelo juri e eles não pareciam nada simpáticos.

- Estamos iniciando o julgamento de Ronald Weasley sob a acusação do assassinato de Antony Marcus Hogan. Silêncio, por favor – disse um dos homens na banca de júris.

- O responsável pela defesa do acusado é Arnold Barker, chefe do departamento de aurores do Ministério da Magia.

Os membros do júri se arrumaram em suas cadeiras e todos prenderam a respiração por alguns segundos.

- Que entrem os outros suspeitos.

Alguns guardas trouxeram por uma porta lateral Beth, Mark e Smooth, recentemente capturado ao aparatar na fronteira da Espanha com Portugal.

- Senhor Barker, pode interrogar os outros acusados.

Barker perguntou várias coisas ao trio sobre a organização secreta, o desvio de informações e os assassinatos, mas eles negaram tudo. Depois disso, Barker entregou ao júri as provas que incriminavam todos eles.

Depois, um homem do Ministério interrogou Rony, que respondeu com naturalidade a todas as perguntas.

- Que entrem as testemunhas – disse o homem do júri.

Pela mesma porta entraram duas pessoas, mas estas estavam desacompanhadas de guardas. Para a surpresa de Rony, Mione era uma delas.

O primeiro a ser interrogado pelo homem do Ministério foi Julian, que defendeu Rony até o fim. Quando chegou a vez de Mione, Rony tremeu.

- Senhorita Granger, qual é sua ligação com o senhor Weasley.

- Nenhuma em especial no momento, mas fomos grandes amigos na infância.

- Então como foi que a senhorita chegou a se envolver nesse caso?

- Ian Norton me enviou aqui para ficar de olho em Rony. O senhor Barker pediu a mesma coisa de Rony, mas eu não sabia que ele era o Balaço. Nós fomos seqüestrados pela primeira vez quando estávamos a lazer andando pela cidade, nada relacionado com trabalho. Pelo menos para mim.

Essa última frase de Mione deixou Rony muito irritado. "Ora essa", pensou. "Ela ainda acha que eu a enganei desde o início".

- O comportamento do senhor Weasley alguma vez levantou sua suspeita?

- Não. Pelo contrário, eu jamais desconfiei dele. Rony salvou a todos nós na noite de terça e me salvou antes disso também. A única vez que fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha foi quando ele mexeu em meu lap-top e eu descobri que vários arquivos confidenciais haviam sido copiados. Porém eu descobri esses dias que na verdade Mark os copiara.

- Você acha que o senhor Weasley matou Hogan?

- Tenho certeza que não. Rony é fiel aos amigos. Apesar de Hogan ser de uma organização teoricamente inimiga do Ministério, ele era amigo de Hogan pela pessoa que ele era, não pelo seu trabalho.

- Mais alguma pergunta – disse o homem do júri.

- Não, senhor, obrigado.

Depois de mais algumas perguntas aqui e ali, o júri finalmente chegou a uma conclusão.

- Devido ao que foi declarado aqui hoje e as provas apresentadas, o júri chegou a decisão de que os senhores Mark Lanson, Brendon Smooth e a senhorita Elizabeth Carter são culpados. Isso leva a inocência do senhor Ronald Weasley.

Rony sorriu e suspirou de alívio. Barker passou correndo pela banca de júris e abraçou-o. Todos os fotógrafos não paravam de lançar flashes sobre os dois e os culpados.

Quando estava deixando a sala ao lado de Barker e alguns companheiros aurores, Rony viu Mione andando pelo corredor e correu para alcançá-la.

- Mione – disse Rony, um pouco ofegante. – Eu só queria te agradecer.

- De nada.

- Não, é sério. Muito obrigado, de verdade. O fato de você ter ido depor a meu favor foi muito importante pra mim.

- Você era inocente e eu era uma testemunha. Só estava fazendo meu trabalho.

E assim ela seguiu em frente, deixando Rony desolado.

O departamento de aurores estava em festa naquela tarde, pois todos comemoravam a liberdade de Rony e o sucesso do caso. Rony estava deprimido, mas os amigos fizeram o possível para animá-lo.

- Vamos lá, sai dessa – disse um rapaz que lhe deu uma garrafa de cerveja. – Mulher pe que nem biscoito, perde um, ganha oito.

Todos explodiram em gargalhadas e Rony deu uma risadinha.

- Ei, pessoal, vamos fazer um brinde – disse Barker, levantando sua garrafa. – Ao Rony que, apesar de ter um nome de verdade agora, será sempre o nosso Balaço!

- Ao Balaço! – repetiram todos.

À noite, todos começaram a ir embora para curtir o fim do dia em casa, já que não tinham mais trabalho para fazer por ali. Quando todos deixaram o escritório, Rony foi até o escritório de Barker, que estava arrumando suas coisas.

- E aí, como vai? – perguntou Barker.

- Melhor, obrigado. E você?

- Bem. Quer dizer, não é todo dia que alguém que você trata como filho te trai.

- Sinto muito, Bark.

- Não precisa sentir nada. Aquele imbecil teve seu merecido fim indo pra Azkaban.

- É verdade.

- E você? Vai ao julgamento dela amanhã?

- Acho que não. Mione deixou bem claro que nossa relação era estritamente profissional e não ia passar disso.

- Até agora você não se explicou para ela, não é!? Não disse como se sente, nem que não sabia que ela era a Sabrina desde o início.

- Bark, cai na real, ela desconfia de mim. Ela achou que eu tinha copiado os arquivos dela.

- Mas já não acha mais, ela encontrou o suspeito. Você tem que ser mais confiante, tem que lutar pelo que você quer!

- Não sei, é complicado...

- Complicado porque você quer, se quisesse seria fácil. Pense bem, Balaço. Amanhã ela vai ser inocentada e vai pegar o primeiro vôo para os Estados Unidos, e então só Merlim sabe quando você a verá de novo.

Barker estava com um semblante triste quando entrou no tribunal naquela manhã. Hermione estava da mesma maneira ao sentar na cadeira do acusado e assim passou durante todo o anúncio de abertura do julgamento.

Barker entregou as mesmas provas do último julgamento para o júri e sentou-se, esperando ser chamado para fazer algumas perguntas a Mione.

- Para interrogar a senhorita Granger eu chamo o senhor...

- Com licença!

Rony acabara de entrar na sala e vinha a largos passos pelo corredor.

- Eu acho que sou o mais indicado para fazer isso – disse ele, postando-se na frente do júri.

- E por que o senhor acha isso, senhor Weasley?

- Porque eu estive com ela o tempo todo e sou o maior conhecedor do caso.

- Senhor Barker, está de acordo?

Barker só faltava dar pulos de alegria, mas ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Muito bem, senhor Weasley, vá em frente.

- Senhorita Granger – disse Rony, aproximando-se de Mione. – O que a senhora tem a ver com essa história toda?

- Eu só estava aqui a trabalho para vigiar o Balaço, mas não tive tempo de executar meu trabalho, pois fui seqüestrada por uma organização da qual eu nada sabia a respeito. Só estive na estação no dia do atentado a Barker porque Mark, meu ex-namorado, me levou até lá.

- Alguma vez você desconfiou dele?

- Nunca.

- E de sua secretária, senhorita Elizabeth Carter?

- Também não.

- Você teve alguma coisa a ver com o assassinato de Antony Hogan?

- Não.

- Com todo respeito, senhores, acho que não tem fundamento interrogar a senhorita Granger como acusada. Ela foi acusada de ser minha cúmplice, sendo que eu fui inocentado do crime.

- Pois bem, senhor Weasley. Mais alguma pergunta?

- Na verdade, tenho sim.

Rony enfiou a mão do bolso e tirou algo de dentro dele.

- Quer se casar comigo?

Um bafafá correu a sala. Todos se levantaram para ver o anel nas mãos de Rony e os fotógrafos começaram a disparar os flashes. Hermione apenas ficou parada e boquiaberta.

- Senhor Weasley, creio que esse não seja o momento mais... – começou uma senhora do júri.

- Ah, deixa o garoto em paz – disse o orador do júri. – Eles são inocentes mesmo, não temos mais o que julgar por aqui.

- Rony, eu... – disse Mione, procurando as palavras.

- Espera, deixa eu falar – ele tomou fôlego. – Mione, eu jamais tentaria te iludir para de espionar e você sabe disso. Quando te conheci, não sabia que você era a moça que eu tinha que espionar, nem quando andamos pela cidade e nem quando nos beijamos na ponte. Eu só descobri quem você era quando Morrice me seqüestrou e te deixou de refém. Mione, eu me entreguei para te salvar, eu não agüentaria te ver apanhando. Eu me entreguei por você, mesmo sabendo que você podia ser uma agente corrupta ou seja lá do que eles estavam te acusando. Naquela noite que nós passamos juntos eu já sabia que você era quem eu devia espionar, mas eu jamais faria isso, Mione, eu sabia que você inocente. Eu não fui pra cama com você para conquistar sua confiança e roubar seus arquivos, eu fui para cama com você porque eu te amo!

Mais flashes estouraram e os curiosos chegavam cada vez mais perto. Hermione continuava parada e boquiaberta. Rony olhou para todos na sala e foi até Mione.

- Vem comigo – disse ele, estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela segurou a mão dele e os dois saíram correndo pela sala, atravessaram a porta lateral e correram pelos corredores até chegarem à rua, onde Rony tirou sua vassoura do esconderijo e os dois montaram nela. Só pousaram novamente quando estavam bem longe do tumulto.

- Então? – disse Rony, pegando a mão de Mione.

- Então o que?

- Você tem uma pergunta para me responder.

- É, eu sei. É difícil Rony, é difícil saber em quem confiar. Eu confiava no Mark e você viu o que aconteceu, ele traiu a todos nós.

- Você não confia em mim? Depois de tudo que nós passamos?

- Confio, confio sim, Rony – ela o abraçou. – Mas para se casar é preciso ter mais do que confiança.

- Mione – ele levantou a cabeça dela e os dois se encararam. – Eu te amo.

- Eu sei.

- Você me ama?

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele e sorriu.

- Amo, amo sim. É claro que amo!

Os dois se beijaram e depois Rony mandou Afrodite, a coruja, entregar uma carta o mais rápido possível para Barker.

O aeroporto – se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de aeroporto – estava com uma aparência abandonada e muito vazio. Rony e Mione chegaram o mais rápido que puderam e Barker já estava lá, acompanhado por Julian.

- Ora, ora – disse Barker. – Quem diria, o Balaço chegando atrasado.

- Você nunca me disse porque eles te chamam de Balaço – disse Mione, apontando para Rony.

- É meu nome de guerra – disse Rony, um pouco vermelho.

- Fala pra ela, Balaço – disse Barker, muito sorridente.

- É só um apelido besta.

- Ta bom, eu falo – Barker se aproximou de Mione. – É porque ele é rápido, incansável e, quando você menos esperar, estará atrás de você.

Mione começou a rir e abraçou Rony.

- Eu disse que era um apelido besta.

- Hum, eu gostei – disse ela, beijando a buchecha do namorado.

Um pequeno avião com aparência de novo pousou na pista ao lado deles.

- Balaço, tem certeza de que vai fazer isso? – perguntou Barker, contendo as lágrimas.

- Não há mais nada pra mim aqui, Bark. Eu sou um agente secreto, mas agora todos já conhecem minha verdadeira identidade. Não tem mais sentido ficar por aqui. E, além do mais, já tava na hora de tirar uma férias, não é mesmo?

Barker abraçou Rony e desatou a chorar.

- Calma, Bark. Eu sempre vou lembrar de você, das suas broncas, reclamações e cobranças.

Barker soluçou e deu uma risadinha.

- Nós também vamos lembrar de você. Não importa se agora todos te chamam de Ronald Weasley ou Rony, porque você será sempre o nosso Balaço.

- Ei, vamos embarcando! – gritou o piloto.

- Adeus, então.

- Adeus!

Rony e Hermione entraram no avião depois de acenar várias vezes para os amigos. Finalmente, o avião partiu.

- É uma grande perda – disse Julian.

- É melhor sim – fungou Barker. – Esses dois são geniosos demais pra trabalhar sob as ordens de alguém. E tem talento o suficiente para formar uma dupla de espiões imbatível.

- Você sabe pra onde eles vão?

- Não. Por que?

- Sei lá, é sempre bom ter contatos por aí. A gente nunca sabe quando vai precisar.

- Ora, seu oportunista e... – Barker foi dando tapas em Julian até dentro do aeroporto.

- E não me venha mais com essa história.

- Foi só uma brincadeira, chefe.

- Brincadeira? Isso é hora de fazer brincadeira? Vai trabalhar, inútil!


	12. Nota da autora

Nota da autora

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam minha fic e pediram por mais capítulos. Esse estímulo foi muito importante para mim e eu agradeço de coração a vocês.

Bom, a fic acabou, mas eu acho que ficou clara a brecha para uma continuação... Só não garanto que seja agora, porque eu só costumo escrever durante as férias. Não é frescura – é que eu não gosto de começar a fic em janeiro ou julho e depois ela ficar pendente durante os meses letivos, o que é chato para todos que a acompanham. Como vocês puderam perceber, eu postei os capítulos com um curtíssimo espaço de tempo entre eles, mas isso é porque a fic já estava pronta há um tempinho.

Mais uma vez agradeço a atenção de todos e peço para que fiquem atentos para uma continuação.

Abraços para vocês!

R/H 4EVER!

PS.: Se vocês gostaram dessa fic e são fãs do casal R/H, não deixem de ler minha outra fic, "O Casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo", nesse endereço: 


End file.
